Dates and Diamond Destiny
by Hydrilla
Summary: [4th chapter updated] Ya Tuhan! Ini semua salahku karena menggoda si culun Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimana dengan malam prom nanti? Bagaimana dengan kekasihku, si kapten baseball, Rei Gaara? Sial! Ini karena ketololanku. Aku harus mencium Uchiha Sasuke setiap hari karena dia menjadi keren. Brengsek, dia benar-benar memermainkanku!/ AU, OOC, Bitchy Sakura, MC, RnR? :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto and All Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story and Plot belongs to Me**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**DATES AND DIAMOND DESTINY**_

_**.**_

_**T+ [I try really hard to not make it change :$. But in the end, I put this on M-, ahaha /o/]**_

_**.**_

_**Warning! Full of OOC, AU, Typo(s), gaje, nistah, de-el-el. Oh ya, anggep aja Konoha itu di Amerika Serikat yaa ;D**_

_**-oOo-**_

_"Ups, sorry Uchiha."_

Derai tawa menemani langkah kakiku di koridor sekolah. Oh, apalagi kalau bukan aksi penindasan terhadap Uchiha Sasuke. Si cowok terculun tahun ini. Lelucon apa hari ini? Mengunci Uchiha di gudang? Memaksanya masuk toilet perempuan? Atau menguncinya di loker Chouji yang penuh sampah?

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum maklum melihat kelakuan teman-temanku yang kali ini menjegal Uchiha agar ia jatuh dan bukunya jatuh berserakan. Aku sudah terlalu biasa melihat cowok itu terbully.

Jujur saja, dalam hatiku aku ingin menolongnya. Tapi bagaimana dengan pamorku yang akan dinobatkan sebagai ratu _prom _nanti? Padahal aku adalah kandidat kelas satu pertama yang berhasil dinominasikan. Yeah, karena biasanya yang dinobatkan pasti kelas tiga atau yang paling hebat adalah kelas dua. Dan aku baru kelas satu. Pemecah rekor.

Dan lagi kalau dipikir-pikir, Uchiha 'kan cowok. Mana mungkin aku menolongnya. Jadi intinya, jika aku menolongnya, aku akan mendapat kerugian. Yang pertama, aku bisa dinobatkan menjadi _new nerd of this year _sekaligus batal menjadi ratu _prom. _Dan yang kedua, bisa saja Uchiha marah padaku karena membuatnya malu (setelah kutolong yang notabene perempuan). Harga dirinya akan terluka.

"_Morning, Honey."_

Ah, ya, cowokku. Si Kapten Baseball, Rei Gaara. Kakak kelas paling populer ini menjadi cowokku sejak sebulan lalu. Kebiasaannya adalah menyapaku di pagi hari dan menciumku di koridor sekolah di hadapan puluhan pasang mata.

"_Oh, c'mon_. Gaara, Sakura, ini masih pagi."

Aku berusaha melepaskan ciuman Gaara yang begitu mendominasi. Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia yang selalu melakukan itu padaku. Sekalipun aku menolak, bagaimana kalau kita putus _hanya _gara-gara ciuman? Itu konyol. Lagipula, bukankah bagus jika _kau _punya pacar populer?

Mungkin _kalian _berpikir jika aku _gila_ kepopuleran. Tapi ayolah, cewek SMA mana yang tidak mau jadi populer? Mendapat tempat khusus di kantin sekolah, selalu diundang ke pesta-pesta, punya banyak teman, dan kehidupan yang glamor. Dan yang paling penting, dinobatkan menjadi ratu di _prom-night _nanti_? It is amazing_.

Sempat kulirik Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah membereskan buku-bukunya sambil menatapku. Hei! Tatapan apa itu? Kenapa dia menatapku begitu intens dibalik kacamata bulatnya yang tampak berembun? Apa ia dendam padaku? Entahlah. Selama aku sekelas dengannya, aku nggak pernah mendapat tatapan seperti itu.

**-oOo-**

Salah satu enaknya jadi populer. Tempat duduk khusus di kantin. Entah siapa yang memulai tradisi ini. Tapi, para siswa populer mendapat tempat duduk khusus di samping jendela yang mengarah langsung ke lapangan belakang. Harus kuakui, tempatnya sangat nyaman.

"_Oops."_

_**Brak!**_

"Hahahaha!"

Tawa langsung membahana saat si culun Uchiha Sasuke jatuh karena jegalan kaki Gaara. Nampan makanannya jatuh. Gelas plastik berisi minumannya tumpah, kentang goreng dan burgernya berceceran ke lantai. Kacamatanya jatuh dan retak. Orangnya tersungkur ke lantai.

"Perhatikan langkahmu, Uchiha." Kata Gaara diakhiri dengan tawa.

Aku mencubit lengan pacarku gemas. _"Stop it_, Gaara."

Gaara memutar matanya dan merangkulku. "Kenapa, _Honey?_ Kau kasihan pada si culun satu itu, hm? Kau sudah menjadi orang baik seperti Bunda Theresa?"

_Sebenarnya ya. _Tapi aku nggak mungkin mengatakannya apalagi Gaara memakai nada mencemooh. Jadi yang kulakukan adalah melepaskan rangkulan Gaara dengan kasar dan melirik Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah membereskan barang-barang yang terjatuh tadi. Ia sangat buru-buru sekali mengambil kacamatanya dan pergi dari sana.

_Hm, pria yang malang._

**-oOo-**

"Semuanya cepat ganti baju kalian dan ke kolam renang!"

Yeah, si Mesum Kakashi terus saja berkoar soal praktik renang. Yang kuyakin tentu saja karena dia ingin melihat murid-murid SMA-nya memakai pakaian renang. Terkecuali untuk siswa cowok tentu saja. Karena kupikir, meski _freak, _Kakakhi cukup _normal _sebagai lelaki. Aku pernah mendapati dia menatap bosan pada dada-dada bidang cowok yang menyegarkan mata anak cewek. Maka dari _itu, _aku yakin dia _normal. _

"Hei! Kau mau kemana, Uchiha?"

Aku melirik Kakashi yang menarik kerah kemeja Uchiha Sasuke. Entah kenapa aku tertarik melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dan menunda untuk ganti baju.

"Jangan bilang kau ingin bolos renang lagi. Nilai olah ragamu miris, Uchiha. Aku tidak menerima alasan apapun dan ganti bajumu dengan pakaian renang selayaknya yang lain!"

Ow-ow! Si culun akan ikut renang? Hm, apa yang akan anak-anak cowok lakukan terhadapnya? Menceburkannya ke kolam yang dalam? Menenggelamkannya? Dan kenapa aku harus peduli seperti ini?

.

.

"_Are you serious?" _

Bisa kutebak bagaimana reaksi Ino Yamanaka saat aku mengatakan apa yang _akan _terjadi nanti. Aku memutar bola mata, si nona _blonde _ini memang terlalu _over acting. _Aku menatapnya bosan.

"Biar kutebak, Sakura." Dia bergaya sedang berpikir. "Kupikir dia nggak ikut renang karena nggak bisa berenang?"

"Alasan klise, Ino." Aku nggak mengerti dengan daya pikir sahabatku. Tadi aku meminta pendapatnya mengapa si Culun nggak ikut renang selama ini. Dan dia bertanya 'apa kau serius?' padaku. Untuk apa aku bohong padanya. Pun dengan bodohnya ia menjawab mungkin nggak bisa berenang. Hal aneh karena sejak sekolah dasar 'kan, diajari berenang.

"Mungkin dia takut air? Atau _phobia _barang kali?"

Alasan yang cukup masuk akal.

Tiba-tiba, ia menyeretku keluar dari kamar ganti cewek ke kolam renang _indoor. _Di sana, para cowok sudah melakukan pemanasan. Yeah, aku lupa soal hobi nona Yamanaka yang satu ini. Memandangi cowok keren yang _topless. Well, _itu hobiku juga.

Kuakui untuk ukuran anak yang baru masuk SMA, teman-teman sekelas cowokku memiliki tubuh yang bagus. Dada mereka sudah membidang dan _abs _mereka sudah terbentuk. Hm, hiburan dan penyegaran mata. Aku _sangat _suka ini sepertinya.

"Kau tahu, Sakura?" Mata _sapphire _Ino menatapku dengan berbinar-binar. _Ugh, blink-blink _yang menyilaukan. "Kupikir mungkin karena Sasuke nggak punya _abs _maka dari itu ia nggak berani membuka bajunya untuk praktik berenang."

Aku tertawa. Tolong garis bawahi bahwa Yamanaka Ino memang harus direhabilitasi dari _syndrome abs-lover _akutnya.

"Ow, _Ladies, _kenapa kalian melihat kami seperti itu, hm? Tergoda?"

Aku mencebikkan bibir. Che, si tolol Hidan. Okay, ia _memang _memiliki abs _kotak-kotak _yang menggiurkan di dada putihnya. Tapi kelakuannya membuatku memasang _warning _besar-besaran di kepalaku untuk _tidak _memacarinya.

"Okay, semuanya turun ke kolam. Kita akan mulai sebentar lagi."

Ck, renang bukanlah olah raga yang kusuka. Bukan apa sih, pakaian renangnya yang membuatku tidak suka. Mungkin sebagian besar cewek menyukai pakaian ketat seperti ini yang menunjukkan lekukan tubuhnya. Tapi tidak bagiku. Jujur saja, dadaku tidak sebesar dada yang lainnya. Dan itu membuatku tidak percaya diri saat memakai pakaian renang. _Geez._

Kutenggelamkan saja tubuhku di kolam. Rasanya tubuhku tiba-tiba menjadi sangat panas. Yeah, sifat wanita jika sudah di hadapkan dengan kelemahannya. Sulit untuk menerima_nya_.

"Saki! Saki! Saki!"

Oh _geez, _apa lagi ini? Apa Ino mau mengejekku? Terpaksa aku naik ke permukaan.

ASTAGA!

_Mensch![1] _Ini diluar bayanganku! Apa ini sungguhan? Aku tidak bermimpi 'kan? Tolong bangunkan aku dari mimpi melihat si culun Uchiha Sasuke bertelanjang dada masih dengan kacamata bulatnya.

Ini sungguh menampar Yamanaka Ino yang bilang Sasuke nggak memiliki _abs _makanya nggak ikut renang. Itu salah besar! Lihat dia yang sedang berjalan dengan tampang datarnya mengacuhkan siswa-siswi yang memerhatikannya. Kalau boleh kudeskripsikan, Sasuke memiliki tubuh yang _amat sangat _bagus. Dengan dada bidang, _sixpack –oh! Tidak! _Itu _eightpax _maksimal, dan tubuh putih mulus yang menggoda.

Yang sangat disayangkan adalah kacamata bulat sialan itu masih bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Hm, bagus, sekarang aku tahu ada makhluk keren lagi di sekolah. _What a life!_

Buru-buru aku keluar dari kolam renang dan mengawasi apa yang akan dilakukan si Uchiha penuh kejutan itu pada Kakashi. Apa dia akan mengatakan 'aku tidak ikut renang karena menyembunyikan ini' atau bahkan 'apa kau iri pada tubuhku, hm?'

Oh, aku nggak bisa berhenti berkhayal.

"Maaf, apa aku bisa diizinkan nggak ikut renang?"

_Shit._ Kenapa dia begitu nggak mau ikut renang?

"Kenapa Uchiha? Kau tidak bisa berenang? Kau harus dapat nilai!" Kakashi bersikeras. _Great _Kakashi, paksa dia terus untuk ikut renang.

"Aku nggak bisa melihat tanpa kacamata, mataku _minus. _Dan setahuku renang akan sulit dilakukan dengan berkacamata."

Aku baru tahu jika Uchiha itu memiliki keberanian untuk melawan. Hm, hm, hm, aku jadi punya ide. Buru-buru aku mendekat ke arah Kakashi dan Sasuke.

"Aku punya _soft lens _untuk membantumu, Uchiha."

Aku memang nggak bohong soal _soft lens. _Aku memilikinya di lokerku. Um, mungkin sambil menyelam minum air. Aku ingin membantunya, sekaligus melihat wajah aslinya tanpa kacamata sialan itu.

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya yang aku yakin nggak pernah dicuci. "Nah, Uchiha, bagaimana kalau kau menerima uluran tangan temanmu itu, hm?"

Uchiha Sasuke berdecih (hal yang nggak pernah kusangka sebelumnya). Ia mendengus kesal dan berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku menyusulnya dan berjalan di sampingnya. Ini _akan _jadi sangat bagus.

"Baiklah, Uchiha, kau bisa memasangnya?" Ucapku sambil menyodorkan kotak _soft lens _bening milikku. Ia tampak ragu menerimanya dan menggeleng. Sudah kuduga.

Aku raih kotak itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah _soft lens _bening yang akan kupakaikan padanya. _Ugh, _sial! Dia tinggi sekali! Aku harus berjinjit dan kerepotan seperti ini hanya untuk memasang _soft lens _yang bahkan nggak terpasang-pasang sejak tadi. Tapi _hell! _Aku nggak mau menyerah sebelum melihat wajah asli Uchiha.

Dan sialnya lagi, kenapa bangku-bangku yang biasa ada di loker-loker ruang ganti perempuan ini mendadak hilang semua?! Oh, aku lupa tadi pagi _office boys _sekolah mengeluarkannya untuk di cat ulang. _Damn it!_

"Uchiha, bisa kau merunduk sedikit?"

"Nggak."

Dia menyebalkan! Nggak tahu kah dia bahwa si cewek paling populer seangkatan ini sedang mencoba menolongnya? Aku menatapnya kesal. Dia balik menatapku dengan datar.

Ck, kuakui dia keren. Ya, keren dan tampan. Tubuhnya atletis, dan tatapannya memabukkan (yang untungnya aku bisa mengontrol diriku agar nggak meleleh). Kulitnya putih mulus, nggak seperti orang Amerika kebanyakan yang berkulit putih kasar, kulitnya lembut. Tanpa sengaja tadi aku menyentuhnya. Aku yakin, dia keturunan Asia. Bukan bangsa _Nordik[2] _seperti kebanyakan. Dan _hell yeah, _aku menyukainya.

Kusudahi acara tatap-menatap yang tidak ada ujungnya ini. Aku kembali berjinjit untuk memasang _soft lens _kembali. Kenapa dia bisa setinggi ini sih?

O-ow! Aku merasakan tubuhku melayang. Dia mengangkat tubuhku! Astaga! Kini aku sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. _Man! _Aku lupa kalau aku masih memakai pakaian renang. Kulitku bisa bersentuhan dengan kulitnya dengan leluasa. Sial! Kenapa tadi aku nggak menyumpalkan _pad _saja? Seenggaknya aku bisa sedikit menggodanya.

Aku yakin wajahku sudah sangat memerah. Detakan jantungku menggila. Oh, ya ampun. Rasanya _mengalahkan _saat aku bersama Gaara.

"Kau jadi menolongku, nggak?"

_U_-_yeah _maafkan aku Uchiha. Aku berusaha berkonsentrasi untuk memasang _soft lens _di mata gelapnya. Dia punya mata gelap yang bagus. Hitam legam seperti jelaga. Sepertinya aku _suka. _Maksudku, aku _benar-benar_ menyukainya. Tapi tentu saja kalau dia keren. Bukan saat dia menjadi culun dan ditertawakan banyak orang. _Well, _ini impianku untuk punya pacar keren dan populer.

"Kau tampan seperti ini."

_Well, _aku berkata jujur. Dia masih _tidak _menurunkanku. Kesempatan untuk menggodanya. Kukalungkan kedua lenganku di lehernya. Wow, aku bisa merasakan tonjolan-tonjolan ototnya serta tulang belikatnya. Di telapak tanganku rasanya lembut, ingin kuusap terus.

Aku menatap matanya dengan _intens. _Berusaha meyakinkan kalau aku tertarik padanya. Salah satu hal yang diajarkan Ino untuk menggoda cowok; _buat dia merasa bahwa kau sangat menginginkannya. _Kalau dipikir secara logis, ini seperti membuang harga diri. Tapi, dalam kenyataannya, cowok suka diperlakukan sebagai _raja _dan selalu ingin _mendominasi. _Dengan menyatakan kau tertarik padanya, satu hal yang _jelas, _sebuah seringaian akan hadir di bibirnya.

Oh, lihat saja sudut bibir Uchiha Sasuke yang sedikit terangkat. Mungkin Ino _benar. _Meski aku sendiri tak sepenuhnya yakin akan hal _itu. _

"Kenapa kau nggak mengganti kemeja kedodoranmu dengan _jersey, _melepas celana bahan norakmu dan memakai _jeans _yang pas di kaki, serta mengganti kacamata bulatmu dengan _soft lens, _hm?"

Dia hanya mendengus. "Untuk apa? Untuk menjadi _seperti_ Rei Gaara?"

Aku tahu, ia menyindirku. Tapi –oh! Persetandengan itu. Lagipula, ia yang memulai dulu dengan mengangkat tubuhku untuk merapat pada tubuhnya (_hell, _aku nggak tahu kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya. Tapi kupikir ini seperti salah satu posisi _sex _yang pernah kubaca disuatu artikel). Aku merapatkan tubuhku padanya –memeluk lebih tepatnya. _Shit! _Aku benar-benar menyesali kenapa tidak punya dada yang lebih besar di saat seperti ini.

"Kau nggak perlu jadi orang lain, cukup jadi dirimu sendiri." Aku nggak menyangka aku bisa berkata bijak. "Tapi kupikir, kau punya _sex appeal _yang bagus. Sangat disayangkan kau menyembunyikannya."

Pada akhirnya aku memang nggak bisa untuk nggak bicara jujur.

Dia tertawa. Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Okay, aku benar-benar berwajah tolol sekarang. Sekarang aku sedang terpesona pada tawa Uchiha Sasuke yang sangat manis. Satu point lagi, dia punya tawa dan senyum manis. Tambahan: dia punya lesung pipi di pipi kirinya, dan –oh! Ia cukup _chubby _untuk ukuran cowok. Dan sekali lagi, aku suka itu.

Entah kenapa aku jadi kepikiran untuk memboyong Uchiha Sasuke sebagai pasanganku saat malam _prom _nanti. Dan kau kemanakan Rei Gaara, Haruno Sakura? Pikiran bodoh. Namun kenapa aku jadi kepikiran untuk memutuskan Gaara, hm? Ah, entah. Bersama Uchiha Sasuke bisa membuat otakku _konslet_ sepertinya.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku jadi keren?"

Baik, dengan jelas dia sedang menantangku.

"Memberimu sebuah ciuman setiap hari, kurasa?"

Oh, ya ampun! Kenapa dengan mulutku?! Aku pasti terkesan sangat murahan sekarang! Sakura bodoh! Idiot! Tolol! Kenapa mulutku nggak bisa mengontrol ucapan, sih? Ini pasti gara-gara aku _ingin _menggodanya. Astaga!

Dia menurunkanku dan memojokkanku di deretan loker. Auch, dia nggak tahu sakitnya saat punggungku berbenturan dengan loker-loker yang terbuat dari besi itu. Sial! Aku jadi nggak bisa bergerak karena kedua tangannya memenjarakanku.

"Benarkah?" Dia menyeringai.

Aku tahu, dia sedang balik menggodaku. Mengujiku apa aku berani melakukannya. Salah satu hal yang juga diberi tahu Ino untuk menggoda cowok; _buat dirimu semenantang mungkin. _Kata Ino, cowok sering dikendalikan nafsu. Dengan membuat dirimu menantang tapi masih tetap arogan, bisa membuat cowok berusaha keras untuk mendapatkanmu.

_Well, _Ino memang paling bisa diandalkan soal cowok. Semenjak masuk SMA, aku berguru soal cowok padanya. Nggak lain karena Ino punya pengalaman soal cowok lebih banyak dibanding aku. Kalau boleh jujur, saat SMP aku nggak sepopuler sekarang. Aku masih memakai kacamata, memakai behel gigi, dan rajin ke perpustakaan. Berbeda dengan Ino yang memang sudah modis sejak dulu. Dan –yah, aku merombak penampilanku habis-habisan sejak SMA.

_Tapi bagaimana dengan situasi mendesak seperti saat ini, Ino?!_

Oh ya ampun, aku nggak bisa mundur lagi.

Kukalungkan saja lenganku ke lehernya. Aku mendengus melihatnya yang tampak terkejut. _Well, _Uchiha, kau nggak bakal bisa mengalahkanku. Kukecup saja lesung pipinya yang membuatku gemas sejak tadi. Kemudian sedikit turun ke sudut bibirnya. Satu pelajaran lagi yang kudapat dari Ino; _cium cowok di sudut bibirnya untuk menggodanya._ Sepertinya ajaran Ino memang luar biasa! Buktinya, saat Ino Uchiha Sasuke menggeram tertahan.

"Kita lihat saja."

Aku sengaja berbicara seperti itu masih di sudut bibirnya. Sampai saat ini pun, aku belum menjauh dari sudut bibir Uchiha. Rasanya pasti geli. Aku pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Sebenarnya, yang telah tergoda itu aku. Aku sudah punya cowok, dan masih berusaha menggoda cowok lain. Sudah jelas kan, kalau aku tergoda cowok lain, maka dari itu aku menggoda si _cowok _yang membuatku tergoda. Ah, sudahlah. Ini memusingkan.

Aku tersentak saat tiba-tiba Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia menatapku dalam. Uh-oh, ia tergoda olehku. Rasanya menyenangkan mengetahui dirimu menang. Aku pun sama, menatapnya dengan intens. Perlahan-lahan wajahnya mendekat, aku memperhatikan bibirnya.

_Gosh! _Bibirnya sangat _sexy. _Sedikit penuh, dengan bibir bawah berbelahan dengan warna _peach. _Terlihat lembut seperti bantalan. Juga matanya yang menghanyutkan. Kakiku sudah seperti _jelly _dan ingin ambruk saja.

Sesuai perkiraanku. Dia menciumku! Ciuman yang panas dan mendominasi. Bibir bawahku dihisapnya, gerakannya sangat liar. Ia seperti mencoba mencari lebih, lebih, dan lebih. Membuatku kualahan. Bisa kurasakan _lipgloss _yang kuoleskan ke bibirku mulai menghilang (yang kupikir, mungkin akan berpindah ke bibir Uchiha Sasuke). Ya ampun! Dia benar-benar membuatku kehabisan napas!

Hingga ciuman kami terlepas karena butuh pasokan udara. Aku terengah-engah. Berciuman dengan Uchiha Sasuke memang luar biasa! Ada getaran-getaran aneh yang menjalari tubuhku. Perutku terasa –entahlah. Rasanya menyenangkan.

Dia menyentakkan tubuhku dan berusaha menciumku lagi. Aku menghalanginya dengan memalingkan wajah. Dia berusaha menciumku lagi. Tapi tidak Uchiha!

"_Stop it, Sasuke." _Aku berusaha menghentikannya. "Buat dirimu keren dan aku akan menciummu setiap hari."

Aku langsung kabur. _Hell yeah, _aku lupa soal praktik renang.

**-oOo-**

Pagi yang membosankan. Kadang kupikir, jadi populer sedikit menjemukan. Tapi aku berusaha menghalau perasaan itu. Lagipula, ini mimpiku untuk jadi populer sejak SMP. Karena kupikir, jadi populer itu menyenangkan. Berbeda saat aku masih jadi cewek culun saat SMP.

"_Oh, Honey." _Si tukang gosip Yamanaka Ino datang. "Nggak kusangka si culun bisa sekeren itu. Kau tahu? Dia jadi _trending topic _di _twitter _sekarang."

Ia menyodorkan _handphone touchscreennya _padaku. Dengan sedikit malas, aku menggeser layarnya dan melihat-lihat _timeline _yang ditampilkan.

_**Hot Babe karin_uzu **__Never imagined about that! __**pictwittercom/LhJoiNMGx08**_

Yeah, Karin, kakak kelas anggota _cheers _yang sempat melabrakku habis-habisan gara-gara mantan kekasihnya, Suigetsu, ketahuan sedang berusaha menciumku. Aku nggak ngerti kenapa cowok suka sekali menciumku. Tapi setelah kejadian itu, kami malah berteman.

Kuklik saja pada _link _yang tertera di sana. Cukup penasaran sebenarnya, foto apa yang di _upload _cewek itu –selain fotonya sendiri tentunya. Oh –_shit! _Foto Uchiha Sasuke, _topless, _saat renang kemarin. Darimana dia mendapatkannya? Sial! Aku kalah selangkah.

_**Shion kickherass **__This is true?! The Nerd Uchiha became hot?! __**pictwittercom/MXcvGhy4z**_

Oh, kasihan Shion yang ketinggalan berita. Cewek _blonde _yang satu ini memang sedikit _lemot._

_**Damn! Nami_Naru **__What the fucking shit it is? __**pictwittercom/GHjwDpkL09q**_

Bahkan Namikaze Naruto, si kapten kriket pun ikut-ikutan menjadikan Sasuke sebagai _trending topic _dalam _tweet_nya. Aku sudah menduganya. Cewek-cewek pasti akan mengincar si culun (aku masih menyebutnya demikian karena kupikir, dia nggak berani merubah gayanya), dan cowok-cowok pasti akan kesal setengah mati. Dasar munafik.

Kukembalikan ponsel milik Ino. Sepertinya aku merasa mual melihat _tweet _dari kakak kelasku yang tidak senonoh dalam menuliskan _tweet_nya. Bahkan ada yang dengan sengaja mengumbar foto-foto _sex_nya dengan orang lain. Oh ya ampun, aku jijik melihatnya.

"_Morning, Sweetie."_

"_Morning, Hon."_

Seperti biasa, Gaara datang padaku, menyapa, kemudian mencium bibirku. Bicara soal ciuman dan bibir, aku jadi teringat hal kemarin di loker cewek. Aku dan Uchiha Sasuke, berciuman. Ah, apa itu bisa dibilang selingkuh? Kenapa aku nggak merasa menyesal sama sekali?

Gaara merangkulku sambil melakukan salam khas cowok dengan teman-temannya. Aku nggak ngerti kenapa mengucapkan salam saja ada gerakan-gerakan tangan dan membenturkan dada mereka segala.

Tiba-tiba, semuanya terdiam saat sebuah mobil _Volvo _hitam berhenti dengan manis di depan kami. Ya, di depan, karena kami menghadap jalan. Kami nggak pernah tahu ada yang membawa mobil semewah itu ke sekolah, ataupun diantar menggunakan mobil semewah itu. Mungkin Gaara dan yang lain pernah sesekali memakai mobil mewah semerk dengan _Lamborghini_ atau _Mercedes_, tapi ini sedan, dan _Volvo._ Mobil yang lebih sering digunakan para pengusaha borjuis.

Salah satu pintu terbuka. Hei, entah kenapa aku merasa kenal dengan gaya rambut _mohawk _berwarna biru legam itu. Jantungku rasanya berdebar-debar nggak keruan. Aku merasakan hal yang buruk. Firasatku berkata demikian.

Dan benar saja! Si culun Uchiha Sasuke, keluar dari mobil _Volvo _(yang biasanya keluar dari _taxi), _melepas celana kedodorannya dan menggantinya dengan _jeans _abu-abu yang pas di kakinya, mengganti kemeja kotak-kotak norak ketinggalan jalannya dengan kaus putih yang tertutup _jersey baseball _berwarna biru. Perutku rasanya mulas dan segera ingin meninggalkan tempat _ini_ sekarang juga.

"_Have a nice day, lil' bro!" _Jendela di samping kemudi terbuka, menampilkan sosok cowok yang begitu mirip dengan Sasuke. Tunggu! Tadi dia bilang _lil' bro? _Dia kakak Sasuke?

"Hn."

Sasuke menjawab singkat dan berjalan angkuh. Bersamaan dengan itu, mobil kakaknya melaju meninggalkan pelataran sekolah. Dia terang-terangan menatapku, aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas. Matanya yang gelap menjadi agak kemerahan terpantul sinar matahari. Okay, dia _benar-benar _keren. Melebihi ekspektasiku.

Dan aku harus segera pergi dari sini.

"_Sorry, Hon." _Aku mengecup pipi Gaara singkat. "_Must go in, task."_

Gaara mengangguk dan aku memacu langkahku. Ini benar-benar buruk, maksudku, aku benar-benar sial. Aku termakan perkataanku sendiri. Sasuke Uchiha jadi keren, dan aku harus menciumnya setiap hari. Ini buruk! Mungkin ciuman Sasuke memang memabukkan dan aku menyukainya. Tapi bagaimana _dengan _Gaara?

Lebih tepatnya, bagaimana _jika _ketahuan? Itu akan jadi hal buruk. Gaara _pasti _marah. Sial! Aku terjebak perkataanku sendiri. Bagaimana ini? Aku harus menyeritakannya pada Ino untuk meminta saran. Aku nggak mungkin pindah sekolah karena hal ini. Itu konyol.

"Wha-hmph!"

Ini terjadi dengan begitu singkat. Aku sedang berpikir soal masalah yang tercipta akibat kebodohanku, dan tiba-tiba tubuhku tertarik. Dan kini aku berada di ruang penyimpanan alat kebersihan dan dicium. Yeah, dicium oleh seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

_**TUBIKONTINYU :p**_

_**.**_

_**[1] Mensch: Astaga! (Sebenernya aku ga yakin ama tulisannya –udah bener ato kagak. Ini bahasa Jerman, btw)**_

_**[2] Nordik: Ras manusia dengan ciri rambut pirang, kulit kasar, bermata biru**_

_**.**_

_A/N:_

_Hello everyone! Back to me, Hidi BD_

_Hell yeah, Saya bawa cerita baru (lagi), dengan tema-tema ala barat, heuheu. Coz saya lagi seneng novel-novel ala HighSchool di luar negeri, meski sebenernya kebanyakan yang saya baca novel dari Inggris, tapi otak saya nyasar ke Amrik(?), hahaha. Maklumilah, saya kan pacarnya Kagami Taiga yang berasal dari Amrik. Kenal gak? Ga kenal ya? Cucian deh lo :p #ditebas_

_Cerita ini sebenernya terinspirasi dari __**Pants on Fire **__karya __**Meg Cabott, **__si calon ratu Quahog (saya lupa namanya, btw saya males ngecek karena musti cari ditumpukan buku, hehe) karakternya agak mirip sama Sakura, tapi tetep aja aku bedain. Ya rada mirip, si ratu Quahog itukan punya pacar kapten baseball yang keren, masih selingkuh dan ciuman diem-diem dibelakang restoran bareng si aktor drama, dan pada akhirnya pacaran sama temen masa SMP-nya yang jadi keren, and bla-bla-bla. Tapi jelas sih, plot di fanfic ini __**pasti **__beda, hm. _

_Well, soal judul, karena saya sudah suntuk dan ga dapet ide, saya nyolong(?) judul dari novel berjudul __**Mates, Dates, and Diamond Destiny **__karya siapa saya lupa. Ada yang tau ga? Tokoh utama namanya Nesta, si gila cowok, dan naksir William. Dia ngadain pesta amal yang awalnya buat ngecengin cowok, tapi dia malah jadi orang yang tulus abis tau kakak William si penari balet terkenal, lumpuh. Pada akhirnya, Nesta bisa pacaran sama William dan pesta amalnya sukses. Ada yang tau?_

_Oh ya, __**maaf**__ kalo ada kesalahan terutama dalam bahasa Inggrisnya #ngek. Biasalah, masalah grammar sama vocab. #nangisdipojokan_

_Well, Author's note-nya panjang bingit, haha (ini kan kebiasaan buruk lo #ngek). Okay, Wanna gimme __**review?**_

_With lots of love,_

_-Hydrilla :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naruto and All Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story belongs to Me**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dates and Diamond Destiny**_

_**(warning masih sama seperti chapter 1, ha.)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Ini terjadi dengan begitu singkat. Aku sedang berpikir soal masalah yang tercipta akibat kebodohanku, dan tiba-tiba tubuhku tertarik. Dan kini aku berada di ruang penyimpanan alat kebersihan dan dicium. Yeah, dicium oleh seorang Sasuke Uchiha._

_._

_._

Apa-apaan ini?!

Aku bahkan sulit bergerak karena ia memojokkanku di pintu. Salah satu tangannya menyengkram kedua tanganku di atas kepalaku sendiri, sedangkan tangan yang lain sedikit menjambak rambutku agar mendongak. Tubuhnya menghimpitku. Kakinya masuk ke sela-sela kakiku agar aku nggak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

Sialan!

Aku nggak pernah merasa harga diriku tercoreng separah ini. Untung saja aku tadi pagi memilih memakai _skinny jeans _daripada rok mini. Kakinya nakal sekali.

Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini begitu cepat? Perasaan, tadi aku masih melihatnya tebar pesona kepada cewek-cewek di sekolah. Nggak mungkin dia bisa secepat itu menyusulku. Atau mungkin dia punya kekuatan magis? Dan kenapa pemikiranku konyol begini?

Hal yang membuatku makin penasaran adalah: kenapa dia mendadak berubah?! Apa dia sudah merencanakannya? Atau, dia benar-benar mengharapkan ciumanku? _Well, yeah_, aku tahu aku memang menarik. Sekalipun dadaku nggak sebesar Ino tapi aku punya pantat seksi. Tapi, masa _hanya_ gara-gara akan kuberi ciuman? Ayolah, sekalipun cupu Uchiha masih masuk peringkat 10 besar. Dia nggak sebodoh itu, kan.

Aku mengerang saat Uchiha menggigit bibir bawahku. _Fuck, _aku tahu bibirku menggoda tapi nggak perlu digigit juga, Sialan. Itu sakit. Che, akal bulusnya dia menggigit bibirku agar bisa memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku. Aku rasanya mau tersedak air liurku sendiri gara-gara lidahnya yang bersilat dengan lidahku.

Ah!

Kelas biologiku! Kira-kira lima menit lagi bel akan berbunyi. Aku harus menghentikan ini sebelum aku terlambat masuk ke kelas dan kena amuk Mrs. Senju. Aku nggak sudi mengorbankan kelas favoritku untuk dia. Meski aku suka ciumannya (berat mengakuinya, tapi, dia pencium ulung).

Aku memutar otak agar dia melepas pagutannya dan aha!

"Ouch!"

Maafkan aku karena menginjak sepatu mahalmu, Uchiha. Kau yang membuatku melakukannya. Jangan remehkan aku karena aku juga bisa melakukan hal nekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ia mendelik kesal.

"Well, aku kehabisan napas, Bodoh." Rasanya aneh menyebutnya 'bodoh' karena kenyataannya dia cerdas.

Dia memenjarakanku dalam kukungannya dan memandangku tajam. Ugh, mata gelap itu. Terlalu memesona. Rasanya aku bisa telanjang karena tatapan matanya kalau aku nggak ingat sebentar lagi kelasku dimulai.

"Aku belum puas menciummu." Ha? Apa dia gila? Dia pasti sinting! Aku saja hampir mati karena kehabisan oksigen gara-gara dia. "Lagipula _kau_ bilang _akan_ menciumku setiap hari kalau jadi keren."

Tunggu! Aku menggaris bawahi sesuatu di _sini. _"Kubilang 'aku akan menciummu'. _Aku, _bukan kau."

Jangan remehkan intelejensiaku, Uchiha! Fufu, aku yakin dia nggak akan bisa menciumku seenaknya lagi. Sekalipun dia pencium ulung (dan aku suka ciumannya), tapi tetap saja kalau dicium secara mendadak dan seenaknya itu _bahaya. _Bisa saja aku ketahuan Gaara. Aku nggak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Duh.

Bisa saja Gaara menyuruh tim _baseball_nya untuk menjadikanku sasaran lemparan bola karena ketahuan berselingkuh dengan cowok lain. Itu menyeramkan. Meski aku masih nggak yakin ini bisa disebut selingkuh, sih. Memang, ini semua karena kebodohanku. Aku menyadarinya. Tapi, awalnya aku _hanya _berniat menggodanya. Nggak serius. Salahkan Uchiha yang menyuruhku menepatinya (dan anehnya aku nggak merasa keberatan).

Well, sepertinya aku memang cewek nakal. Tapi, seenggaknya aku nggak mencuri pacar orang lain. Aku nggak seburuk itu, kok.

Aku melirik Uchiha yang memandangku dengan menyeringai. _Shit, _aku punya firasat buruk.

"Kau bilang '_kau_ akanmenciumku', kan?" Uh, oh, seringai seksi itu tanda bahaya. "Kalau begitu, cium aku, _sekarang."_

_What the hell!_

Nggak, aku nggak mau. _Okay,_ sebenarnya aku _mau. _Tapi, menciumnya sama saja membiarkanku mengerjakan _essay _5000 kata dari Mrs. Senju karena terlambat. Sungguh, itu hukuman kejam dengan _deadline _24 jam. Aku melirik pergelangan tanganku. Tinggal tiga menit lagi.

"Nggak." Aku menjawab cepat. "Kau sudah menciumku tadi."

"Bukannya kau yang bilang bahwa _kau _akan menciumku?"

Rasanya aku ingin merobek mulutnya agar berhenti menyeringai.

Aku mencoba untuk menginjak kakinya lagi tapi dia dengan cepat menghindar dan dengan cepat mengunci pergerakan kaki. Tanganku pun ikut serta dia kunci agar aku tidak bisa bergerak. Sial.

"Kau nggak kasihan padaku, Uchiha?" Aku mencoba cara lembut. Ini semakin merendahkan harga diriku karena aku memohon. Tapi, aku lebih nggak sudi mengerjakan _essay _dan mengorbankan waktu santaiku. "Kelas biologiku akan dimulai. Bisa-bisa aku kena hukum Mrs. Senju."

"Memangnya aku peduli, Nona Haruno?"

Sialan!

Kemana perginya Sasuke Uchiha yang cupu dan gampang di_bully. _Kemana perginya dia yang penurut dan nggak berani melawan? Gah, kenapa dia semenyebalkan ini? Pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku menyesal kenal cowok keren.

"Err… kumohon lepaskan aku?"

Aku masih mencoba untuk merayunya. Entah kenapa aku merasa seperti seorang _submissive. _Ha! Memalukan.

Dia masih mengabaikanku. Brengsek! Waktuku tinggal satu menit sebelum bel berbunyi. Baiklah! Aku melakukannya karena terpaksa. Aku terpaksa!

"Baik, aku akan menciummu. Tapi, dengan syarat kau melepaskanku. Biar kulakukan sendiri."

Oh, ya Tuhan. Harga diriku terkoyak habis gara-gara cowok sialan ini. Aku, Sakura Haruno, si cewek populer tingkat satu akan mencium seorang cowok dimana biasanya aku yang dicium! Ucapan bodohku benar-benar jadi _boomerang_ untuk diriku sendiri.

Dia menyeringai senang dan melepaskanku. Okay, tenangkan dirimu Sakura. Toh, tidak ada orang yang melihat. Bisa kurasakan wajahku memanas dan jantungku berdegup keras. _Heck, _aku merasa seperti anak menengah pertama yang baru jatuh cinta.

Aku memajukan wajahku ke wajah tampannya. Bahkan dari jarak sedekat ini aku tidak melihat satupun noda di wajahnya. Apa dia itu terbuat porselen?

Aku mengigit bibir bawahku gugup. Oh, ya ampun. Kenapa aku setegang ini?

_Cup!_

Dengan gerakan cepat aku mengecup pipinya dan buru-buru kabur. Oh _well, _aku bilang aku akan menciumnya dan aku _benar-benar _menciumnya. Toh, aku nggak pernah bilang mau menciumnya dimana, kan? Jadi, terserah aku kalau aku menciumnya di pipi.

Hm, aku memang pintar. Persetan kalau dia kecewa. Yang penting, aku nggak dapat hukuman.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

Aku mengela napas lega saat kelas biologiku selesai.

Untung saja tadi aku buru-buru berlari dan sampai di kelas sebelum Mrs. Senju datang. Entah kenapa guruku yang tetap cantik meski usianya akan menginjak kepala lima (kudengar dia operasi plastik dan implan dada, tapi ini rahasia) itu sangat temperamental soal keterlambatan. Memang sih, dia juga nggak pernah terlambat lebih dari lima menit. Tidak seperti Mr. Hatake yang sangat sering terlambat.

Aku menyenderkan kepala ke meja. Kejadian tadi pagi benar-benar pengalaman baru untukku. Bayangkan saja, aku dicium dua cowok, yang satu kekasihku, yang satu lagi entah aku harus menyebutnya apa. Mana Uchiha menciumku dengan well, aku nggak bisa mengatakannya secara gamblang.

Darimana si cupu, ugh, maksudku Uchiha bisa mencium seseorang seperti _itu? _Penampilannya yang dulu benar-benar menipuku karena dia bisa berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat seperti itu. Dengan kepribadian berbeda pula.

Aku jadi penasaran.

Diantar ke sekolah menggunakan _Volvo _bukan hal lumrah untuk cowok miskin (meski rasanya lucu saat cowok sekolah menengah atas masih diantar ke sekolah). Jadi, bisa dipastikan kalau dia dari golongan berada.

Meski aku hanya melihat sepintas, tapi aku bisa mengatakan bahwa kakaknya keren. Super keren. Dan mungkin sangat hot. Apalagi kakaknya memiliki mata yang sama tajamnya, garis wajah dewasa, juga pakaian formal ala _executive _yang seksi. _Sex appeal_nya benar-benar menggoda cewek sekolah menengah atas sepertiku. Yeah, ini menjelaskan darimana Sasuke mendapat tampilan fisik bintang lima, sih.

Tapi, kenapa dia mau berpenampilan culun? Kenapa dia menyembunyikan daya tariknya? Kupikir, cowok seusianya suka dibilang keren dan memamerkan apa saja yang _mereka _punya. Karena dengan itu, _mereka _bisa mendapatkan popularitas dan juga pacar, kan?

Aku nggak mengerti jalan pikirnya. Sama sekali. Dia menagih ciuman dariku, dan terkesan memaksa. Hm, apa dia tertarik padaku?

Aku tahu, cewek populer sepertiku memang menarik hati siapa saja. Oh, ayolah, siapa yang nggak tertarik dengan Sakura Haruno? Aku cantik (bukannya terlalu percaya diri, tapi kenyataan memang membuat kesal), tubuhku proposional dengan pantat seksi, dan aku pintar. Aku memang nggak terlalu kaya untuk membeli mobil untukku sendiri. Lagipula, kenapa aku harus merengek minta dibelikan mobil kepada Dad kalau setiap hari banyak cowok yang ingin berangkat sekolah bersamaku?

Boleh, dong, aku berbangga diri. Aku mendapatkan semua ini setelah berjuang melewatkan liburan musim panasku yang berharga untuk melakukan 'pelatihan' bersama Ino.

Jadi, kenapa Uchiha mendadak berubah?

Bisa jadi karena ia lelah di_bully, _bisa juga karena dia mengharapkan ciumanku. Bisa jadi ia bosan dengan gayanya yang culun, bisa jadi ia _memang_ ingin kucium. _Hell, _aku tidak bisa menyimpulkannya dengan rasional selain alasan ia ingin kucium. Toh, perubahan mendadaknya ada setelah aku mengucapkan hal bodoh itu. Jangan salahkan aku jika berpikir demikian.

Entah. Dia membuatku pusing dengan tingkahnya yang mendadak berubah. Lebih baik aku bersiap-siap untuk kelas kalkulusku yang akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi.

Kenapa pula aku harus memikirkannya? Seseksi apapun dia, semenarik apapun dia, anggap saja dia sebagai _fans_ku seperti yang lain. Ya, itu benar Sakura Haruno. Anggap dia seperti yang lain. Jangan sampai aku bersujud di kakinya. Nggak akan.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

Aku sebenarnya benci dengan suasana kantin yang ramai begini. Tapi, bagaimana bisa aku mangkir dari apa yang mereka sebut kegiatan-anak-populer yaitu bergerombol di kantin? Ini menyebalkan. Bodohnya, aku nggak bisa untuk bilang nggak pada teman-teman yang mengajakku. Aku nggak mau popularitasku menurun. Aku mendapatkannya dengan susah payah. Nggak sudi kalau harus membuang_nya_.

Aku tahu, aku mungkin menyiksa diriku sendiri untuk jadi populer. Memaksa diriku sendiri tersenyum, mengikuti mode yang nggak kusuka, dan bergabung dengan pergaulan _yeah, _anak-anak dengan peringkat yang harus dicemaskan. Tapi, aku juga nggak mau kembali seperti dulu. Sosok Sakura Haruno saat sekolah menengah pertama harus dipangkas habis.

Meski ada beberapa hal yang nggak kusuka, toh, masih ada beberapa yang mampu membuatku bertahan. Aku punya banyak teman (_well, _aku nggak peduli mereka tulus atau nggak. Itu terlalu naif untuk mengharapkan pertemanan tulus laksana dongeng, _dear), fans _(kusebut _mereka_ yang memujaku habis-habisan dengan sebutan itu), juga cowok keren.

Terhitung aku sudah ganti cowok tiga kali setelah masuk sekolah menengah atas ini. Ha, bukannya aku _playgirl, _hanya saja aku nggak bisa menolak cowok yang mengajakku berpacaran saat aku sedang _single. _Rasanya, aku terlalu jahat untuk menolak permintaan mereka. Apalagi, mereka berkorban banyak untukku.

Misalnya, pacarku yang sekarang. Gaara rela mengantar-jemputku tanpa kuminta, membelikanku banyak hal, dan lain-lain. Mana bisa aku menolaknya. Aku sendiri nggak tahu bagaimana perasaanku padanya. Ino bilang, aku terima saja karena cowok populer juga mengantarkanku jadi populer juga. Terkesan jahat memang. Tapi, aku juga nggak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana dan menurut saja dengan perkataan Ino.

Mungkin, aku terlihat murahan dan nggak punya pendirian sendiri. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini juga pengalaman pertamaku. Mana aku terjebak dengan intrik Uchiha sialan itu. Dia benar-benar mempermainkanku pagi tadi. Aku kesal dengannya!

Kantin mendadak lebih ramai. Aku mengernyit dan melirik pintu masuk. Uchiha dengan santai melenggang masuk sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana _jeans _yang dia pakai. Ouch, itu keren sekali. Apalagi ia tampak cuek dengan tatapan mata berkilat tajam. Aura _badboy _menerpaku keras, membuat hormon pubertasku bangkit. Dia seksi. Oh, berapa kali aku sudah mengatakannya?

Aku memasukkan potongan puding dengan kasar ke dalam mulut. Kenapa aku harus memuji-muji dia, sih? Apa-apaan ini? Diriku menjijikkan deh, ewh.

"Kau kenapa?"

Ino menatapku dengan cara aneh. Aku lupa kalau aku makan bersama dia dan sedang menunggu Gaara mengambil makanannya. Aku menggeleng. "Nggak apa."

"Kau bisa cerita padaku."

Aku tahu, dia memang paling bisa diandalkan. Tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat. "Nanti saja."

"Kalian sedang bicara apa?"

Gaara tiba dan merangkul bahuku. Dia mengecup pipiku sebelum meminum _pepsi_nya. _Well,_ Gaara terlalu manis buatku meski kadang bersikap menyebalkan. Maka dari itu, aku bisa bertahan cukup lama dengannya. Sudah tiga bulan dan nggak ada pertengkaran berarti. Aku merasa bersalah sih, karena aku merasa seperti telah menghianatinya. Aku bermain api di belakangnya. Namun, entah kenapa aku justru merasa _exited _dengan api yang kusulut.

Apa aku sudah gila, ya? Atau aku sudah bertransformasi jadi jalang? Oh, ya ampun. Aku benar-benar parah. Aku harus mencoba keluar dari masalah ini. Gaara juga nggak melakukan kesalahan yang membuatku kesal. Justru Uchiha brengsek itu yang membuatku ingin mencekiknya. Keren sih, tampan lagi. Tapi, kelakuannya membuatku ingin menerik ucapanku sendiri.

"Nggak apa." Aku tersenyum pada Gaara. "Bagaimana persiapan pertandinganmu?"

"90%." Gaara menjawab singkat. "Che, lihat Uchiha. Dia sok sekali. Kenapa dia mendadak berubah seperti itu?"

Aku setuju dengan Gaara. Bagaimana pun juga, aku nggak mau bilang kalau aku ikut andil dalam hal ini padanya.

"Tenang saja Gaara. Saki nggak akan mengangkangkan kakinya buat Uchiha." Ino menyahut usil.

Ino sialan! Dia berkedip pelan menggoda dan nggak merasa bersalah sama sekali dengan apa yang telah ia ucapkan. Ish, aku mendecak sebal. Dia nggak tahu apa yang terjadi antara aku dan Uchiha. Kalaupun dia tahu, aku yakin dia pasti akan berteriak seriosa sambil melotot.

Aku menyedot _strawberry milkshake_ku dengan kesal. Saat itu pula aku bertatapan dengan Uchiha yang menatapku dengan kilatan mata aneh. Aku terkesiap. Entah kenapa aku merasa harus bersembunyi. Insting alamiku berkata demikian. Mungkin, karena disetiap kemunculannya membawa hal yang merugikanku (_geez _yah, dengan sedikit keuntungan batin juga kupikir).

_**Brak! Byuur!**_

Aku menahan napas.

Semuanya benar-benar terjadi secara cepat.

Aku berusaha untuk sembunyi dengan menutupi wajahku dengan telapak tangan saat tiba-tiba Uchiha tersandung (aku tak yakin itu disengaja atau nggak) dan makanan yang dibawanya menumpahi Gaara.

Seporsi _spaghetti _dengan saus tomat melumeri rambut merah dan turun ke bajunya. Kentang tumbuk dan sup-entah-apa itu juga ikut andil untuk memperparah tumpahan pada tubuh Gaara. Belum lagi jus berwarna aneh yang tumpah ke celana _jeans_nya. Ya Tuhan!

"_Well," _Uchiha menyeringai. Saat itu juga aku sadar Uchiha _sangat _sengaja. "Sepertinya _aku memang harus memerhatikan langkahku, _Rei."

_What the fuck?!_

Aku nggak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Uchiha sehingga berani melakukan hal itu. Bisa kulihat Gaara menggeram marah karena bajunya jadi sangat kotor. Sedangkan Uchiha tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Dan kini aku tahu, Sasuke Uchiha benar-benar menabuh gendering perang.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**A/N:**_

_Err… ugh, hai, hello. Iya maafin, baru di update setelah setengah tahun huhuhu #digamvar. Sebenarnya dulu draftnya udah ada buat chapter 2, tapi laptop mendadak rusak dan datanya ilang. Alhasil, nunggu wangsit lagi dan yah, maafin karena feel 'bitchy'-nya Sakura pasti gak kerasa kan, ya? Huhuhu, maaf :(_

_DAN WADEHEL reviewsnya 142 dan favsnya 129. Makasiiih :') Maaf ya, pendek dan feelnya menghilang entah kemana #hancurjadiserpihan. __**Maaf banget**__ aku gak bisa bales reviews kalian satu persatu, aku hanya punya waktu gak lebih dari 3 jam buat ngetik+publish. Maklum (sok) sibuk #dikeroyok. Tapi, aku baca reviews kalian semua kok, dan aku terharu :')_

_Aku bakal rangkum questions di reviewsnya aja, ya, eheheheh :')_

_**-Update/lanjut/apa ini oneshot?**_

_Halo semua yang review kayak gini #ditempeleng. Iya, ini udah dilanjut/updated. Ini bukan oneshot, ada tanda TBC-nya loh :')_

_**-Conflictnya?**_

_As planned, gak bakal berat-berat, sih. Paling Cuma berkisar hubungan SasuSakuGaa, Prom entar, Alasan Saskey dan masa lalu Sakura ((kok lo spoiler?)) /o/_

_**-Renang kok pake softlens?**_

_Maaf! Ini kesalahanku karena lupa deskrip soal renangnya. Praktik renang di luar negeri tuh pake kacamata renang. Jadi, ya, kelindung gitu. Maaf, ya :'3_

_**-Bagaimana Gaara/Apa Saku putus dengan Gaara?**_

_Let's wee see /nyedh/_

_**-Alasan Sasuke berubah/Apa dia suka Saku?**_

_Hahaha, ikuti kelanjutan ceritanya ;)_

_**-Ganti partikel 'nggak'**_

_Well, maaf aku gak bisa kabulin yang ini. Dari awal, aku udah rencana bikin fluffy macem di teenlit gitu. Dan kata 'nggak' itu emang benar disengaja :)_

_**-Sakura kok gampangan dicium**_

_Haha, duh, cerita ini aja berkisar soal ciuman loh /dor/. _

_**-Keren/bagus/seru/unyu/cute/kece/dsb**_

_Makasih udah bilang ini keren ataupun bagus atau pujian yang lainnya :')_

_Maaf karena aku nggak bisa update cepet :( kehidupan SMA dan kurikulum2013 itu nganu(?) sekali /apakamu/._

_**Special thanks to all Reviewers, Favers, Followers, and Readers. Aku baca semua review kalian berkali-kali. Tapi, aku bener-bener minta maaf karena gak bisa bales satu-persatu. But, guys, I really want to have a nice chat with you :') Maaf juga aku telat update, feelnya juga ngilang lagi. Maaf, ya :')**_

_**Wanna gimme any feedback? Thanks :)**_

_Salam hangat,_

_-Hydrilla :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Aku berusaha untuk sembunyi dengan menutupi wajahku dengan telapak tangan saat tiba-tiba Uchiha tersandung (aku nggak yakin itu disengaja atau nggak) dan makanan yang dibawanya menumpahi Gaara.

Seporsi _spaghetti _dengan saus tomat melumeri rambut merah dan turun ke bajunya. Kentang tumbuk dan sup-entah-apa itu juga ikut andil untuk memperparah tumpahan pada tubuh Gaara. Belum lagi jus berwarna aneh yang tumpah ke celana _jeans_nya. Ya Tuhan!

"_Well," _Uchiha menyeringai. Saat itu juga aku sadar Uchiha _sangat _sengaja. "Sepertinya _aku memang harus memerhatikan langkahku, _Rei."

_What the fuck?!_

Aku nggak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Uchiha sehingga berani melakukan hal itu. Bisa kulihat Gaara menggeram marah karena bajunya jadi sangat kotor. Sedangkan Uchiha tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Dan kini aku tahu, Sasuke Uchiha benar-benar menabuh genderang perang.

.

.

.

.

_**Naruto and All Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story belongs to Me**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dates and Diamond Destiny**_

_**(warning masih sama seperti chapter 1, ha.)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"KAU TADI BILANG APA?!"

_Well, _aku sudah bisa menebak reaksi Ino setelah mendengarnya. Itu nggak berlebihan menurutku karena, _yeah, _ini memang cukup menggemparkan.

Aku memang memutuskan untuk bercerita ke Ino soal _hubungan_ku dengan Uchiha. Yang mana, aku sendiri nggak yakin soal ini. Status kami itu memang masuk dalam kategori apa? Pacar? Yang ini jelas tidak. Selingkuhan? Aku nggak terlalu yakin karena kami nggak sepakat untuk _selingkuh_. _Friend with benefit? _Bisa jadi, sih. Tapi sejak kapan aku berteman dengan Uchiha yang dulunya cupu?

"Aku nggak tahu kalau kau juga gila." Ino menyeringai miring. "Kau berani juga, _lil' bitch."_

Aku memutar mata ke arah Ino. Aku _jelas-jelas _nggak gila. Kalau jalang sih, mungkin. Tapi hei, aku merasa nggak terlalu _bitchy. _Hanya sedikit bermain mungkin?

Kalau dipikir, aku kan, cewek normal. Aku juga tergoda oleh Uchiha yang seksi. Dan dia yang menyerangku duluan pagi tadi, _damn it. _Kuakui sih, aku memang menggodanya saat kelas olahraga. Tapi kan, hanya sedikit. Kemudian, dia menanggapinya. Jadi, semua ini bukan murni salahku.

Tapi, saat siang tadi dia menumpahkan menu makan siangnya ke Gaara… itu membuatku kaget. Aku nggak percaya kalau dia seberani itu. Maksudku, ayolah, Gaara itu kakak tingkat kami, dia juga populer dan kapten _baseball. _Nggak mungkin kan, kalau orang lain mau cari gara-gara dengannya? Yah, kecuali Uchiha tentu saja.

"Sasuke Uchiha sepertinya menyukaimu," kata Ino. "Atau mungkin, dia tergoda olehmu," tambahnya dengan jahil.

Benarkah?

Aku nggak merasa diriku menarik. _Well, _memang benar aku jadi sedikit lebih cantik dan modis dibanding dulu. Mungkin karena aku punya bibir seksi jadi ia tergoda? Nggak juga, sih. Bibiku tipis, nggak penuh macam bibir Angelina Jolie. Apa ia tergoda karena kepintaranku? Bukannya sombong, tapi aku satu-satunya cewek yang berhasil menyainginya di kelas fisika.

Tapi, apa cowok akan tergoda oleh cewek yang cerdas? Maksudku, kupikir cowok suka cewek yang bodoh sehingga mereka merasa lebih superior ke pasangan. Aku juga sering berlagak bodoh di depan Gaara agar menyenangkan dirinya. Dan kupikir, itu nggak banget. Berlagak bodoh dan jadi penurut… mungkin itu yang menjadikanku cewek nakal di belakangnya. _Duh._

"Aku nggak semenarik itu, Ino."

Hal itu memang benar. Sebenarnya, aku bukan cewek yang menarik. Selama ini aku hanya meniru Ino yang memang _attractive. _Dulu, aku hanyalah cewek kutu buku yang menghabiskan seluruh waktu luangku untuk membaca. Aku lebih kerap nongkrong di perpustakaan dibanding di café atau mall. Hingga kejadian _itu _yang membuatku berubah.

Aku menangis di hadapannya dan memohon agar dia membantuku. _Tada! _Aku berubah jadi cewek cantik dan populer dalam waktu singkat. Sebenarnya aku agak malu karena harus meniru Ino. Aku jadi nggak punya jati diriku sendiri. Tapi, terserahlah.

Ino memandangku dengan tatapan khawatir.

Aku tersenyum, "aku nggak apa, Ino. Sungguh."

"Aw, kau sangat kuat, _Dear."_

Ya Tuhan, dia bangkit dari duduknya dan memelukku dengan erat. Memang sih, Ino satu-satunya teman cewekku yang selalu ada untukku. Dia populer dari sekolah dasar mungkin, tapi nggak pernah sombong padaku. Aku bisa berteman dengannya saat sekolah menengah pertama karena membantunya mengerjakan remedial kalkulus. Dia bukannya bodoh, tapi setiap orang punya kelemahan, kan?

Kenyataan bahwa dia selalu menolongku dulu membuatku nggak bisa membencinya. Dia cewek yang baik dan riang. Dia cantik dan mempesona, ditambah kalau dia punya hati yang baik membuatku menyukainya. _Yeah, _meski dia juga punya sifat buruk. Tapi, itu nggak membuatku membencinya. Aku juga punya sifat buruk, kok.

"Kau berat, _Piggy." _Aku berusaha melepaskan pelukannya dengan bercanda.

"Sialan kau!" Ino cemberut. "Aku baru saja turun dua kilo, tahu!"

Aku tertawa bersamanya. Saat itu, kelas Bahasa Inggris telah usai sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Aku sudah tidak ada kelas, dan Ino masih memiliki waktu sekitar seperempat jam sebelum kelas Bahasa Prancisnya dimulai.

"Sepertinya, aku sudah harus pergi sekarang."

"Oh?" Ino melirik jam tangannya. "Benar, kau bisa terlambat."

"Aku pergi," ucapku sambil melambai ke arah Ino.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

Aku memasuki Hotplate setelah melepaskan tudung _hoodie_ku. Suasana hangat dan bau bumbu-bumbu dapur menyeruak. Segera saja aku semakin masuk ke dalam melalui pintu bertuliskan _staff only. _

Karena _yeah, _aku pekerja _part-time _di sini. Maka dari itu, aku kerap sekali menolak ajakan untuk pulang bersama. Aku nggak mungkin bilang ke mereka kalau aku bekerja part time. Memang sih, aku bukan dari keluarga miskin. Dad hanya seorang pegawai kantor biasa, dan Mom hanya berbisnis online. Tapi, tetap saja.

Aku nggak mungkin minta ke Dad untuk dibelikan tas Channel atau aksesori dari Cartier. Aku cukup tahu diri untuk nggak merepotkannya dengan kehidupanku jadi cewek populer. Lagipula, ini lebih bagus kalau aku berusaha sendiri. Aku juga terbiasa bekerja—membuatku jadi cewek mandiri.

Aku memang sengaja untuk mencari tempat kerja yang jauh. Sekitar tigapuluh menit dari sekolahku dengan memakai kereta listrik. Kupikir, aku nggak terlalu berlebihan soal ini. Aku nggak mau teman-temanku tahu bahwa aku kerja sebagai pelayan. Itu bisa menghancurkan imejku. Apa tanggapan mereka bahwa aku, Haruno Sakura, yang akan dinobatkan jadi _prom queen _ternyata bekerja dengan mengelap meja-meja dan mencuci piring? Ew.

Aku nggak mau dapat resiko mereka menjauhiku. Dan lagi, di sini, aku bisa bertingkah seperti apa yang kumau. Aku nggak perlu bertingkah layaknya cewek bodoh dan mengikuti obrolan yang menurutku membosankan. Aku tahu, aku terlalu munafik karena di satu sisi, aku nggak suka sifat _mereka, _di sisi yang lain, aku nggak mau mereka menendangku pergi.

Semakin aku dewasa, aku tahu, hidup memang seperti ini. Kalau aku seenak sendiri dan nggak mengikuti arus, aku bisa ditinggal sendirian dan dianggap aneh. Jelas, aku nggak mau itu terjadi. Toh, bersikap manis juga banyak untungnya buatku. Bahkan kadang, aku nggak perlu membayar makan siangku karena ditraktir. Aku juga nggak perlu berdesakan masuk di bus sekolah dan duduk di kursi bau seperti itu.

_Yeah, _ini seperti hubungan timbal balik bagiku. Aku nggak terlalu rugi juga.

Setelah berganti pakaian, aku keluar dari ruang loker dan menyapa Kabuto yang sedang mengelap meja nomor sembilan. Dia cowok yang manis dengan rambut abu-abu yang terlihat _silky. _Kacamata bulatnya yang agak tipis cocok untuknya. Kabuto juga cerdas dan yang aku tahu, dia kuliah di jurusan Biologi.

Sejak pertama kali kerja di sini, aku langsung menyukainya. Kami biasa mengobrol tentang perkembangan makhluk hidup, dia juga nggak enggan membantuku dengan tugas-tugas sekolahku. Dia sangat baik.

"Tidak seperti biasanya kau sedikit terlambat." Kabuto menghampiriku yang membersihkan meja di sampingnya.

"Aku ngobrol dulu dengan Ino-_pig._" Aku tertawa kecil. "Biasalah, _girl's talk."_

Kami memang memakan banyak sekali waktu kalau sedang mengobrol. Kami memiliki terlalu banyak topik untuk dibahas hingga biasanya, waktu akan terasa seperti berlalu terlalu cepat.

Kabuto hanya tersenyum seakan tahu apa yang kami obrolkan tadi. "Ngobrol tentang cowok," katanya.

"_Well, _separo benar."

Nggak semuanya benar, sih. Tapi, kebanyakan yang kami obrolkan tadi memang cowok. Tepatnya, tentang Sasuke Uchiha yang membuat kepalaku memiliki sebuah tanda tanya besar. Oke, sebenarnya, aku suka dia jadi keren. _List _cowok kerenku bertambah satu jadi itu tidak masalah. Tapi, perjanjian antara aku dengannya membuatku terjebak masalah. Kadang, aku berharap nggak menggodanya seperti kemarin. Namun, aku juga nggak menyangkal kalau aku nggak terlalu merasa bersalah untuk menggodanya.

Kapan lagi aku punya kesempatan seperti itu? Memang sih, aku sedikit merasa bersalah pada Gaara. Tapi, kan, aku masih muda. Sudah sepantasnya aku bermain-main. Maksudku, ayolah, aku cuma cewek enambelas tahun yang juga ingin sedikit melakukan hal _berbahaya. _Toh, hal itu nggak seperti aku menghancurkan rumah tangga orang.

Aku memang merasa jadi cewek murahan. Namun, siapa peduli? Banyak cewek populer yang kukenal selingkuh dari pacarnya. Kami masih muda, jadi, seharusnya hal itu nggak perlu kuanggap serius. Aku cuma mau main-main saja tanpa sepengetahuan Gaara. Lagipula, kami nggak dalam pacaran yang serius. Memangnya, apa yang bisa diharapkan dari hubungan anak SMA?

Jadi, kupikir, buat apa aku terlalu khawatir? Asal Gaara nggak tahu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dia nggak akan marah padaku, sekaligus aku bisa merasakan kencan dengan cowok populer lain. Uchiha juga menggodaku dengan feromonnya yang tumpah-tumpah, kok. Nggak semuanya salahku. Ya, benar. Aku nggak perlu _overthinking _akan hal itu. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

_Yup._

Atau mungkin nggak.

Oh, sialan.

Aku baru saja akan mau melayani pelanggan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam restoran ini hingga aku sadar, siapa yang datang. Nggak, aku nggak mungkin salah lihat. Tapi, bagaimana bisa?!

Ini… nggak mungkin, kan? Duh, kenapa aku jadi cemas seperti ini? Seharusnya nggak ada yang perlu kukhawatirkan. Tapi, tetap saja aku ingin menghindar.

Atau nggak karena manajerku sudah melotot di depan pintu ruangannya. _Ugh. _

Aku berjalan ke arahnya sembari meraih notes yang ada di celemek hitam yang kukenakan. Aku agak ragu juga, sih. Kenapa bisa dia ada di sini? Padahal, tadi pagi aku jelas-jelas melihatnya di area sekolahku. Itu berarti, makan waktu banyak untuk sampai ke sini. Memangnya, dia tinggal di mana, sih?

"_Um…." _Oh, ya, Tuhan, kenapa aku khawatir begini? Santai saja Haruno! "Ingin pesan apa?"

Dia melirik ke arahku dengan sebuah senyum tipis. _Ohmygodmygodmygod, _dia sangat seksi! Rasanya aku ingin meleleh hanya karena senyumannya. Duh, Haruno Sakura, kuatkan dirimu! Aku nggak boleh bertingkah macam gadis empat belas yang baru dapat cinta pertama begini.

Tadi pagi, aku belum sempat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Tapi, benar presepsiku kalau kakak si Uchiha sangat seksi! Ya Tuhan, senyum dan aura dewasanya membuatku meleleh. Berdiri di dekatnya saja seakan mampu membuatku klimaks di tempat. Oh, sial, diriku terkesan murahan sekali.

"_Black coffee _dengan satu blok gula dan ayam lada hitam, _please._"

_Damn, _suaranya pun menggoda sekali. Duh, aku benar-benar bertingkah layaknya anak yang baru pubertas begini. Dewasalah Sakura!

Aku buru-buru mencatatnya ke dalam notes sebelum menambahkan, "ada lagi, _Sir?"_

"Tidak."

_See? _

Nggak seburuk yang kupikirkan. Seharusnya, aku nggak perlu khawatir, ka—

"Hei, aku ingat sekarang."

Aku agak sedikit bingung ketika ia bilang begitu. "H-huh?"

"Kau cewek yang langsung masuk ke dalam gedung waktu adikku keluar dari mobil, kan?" tanyanya.

_Well, _firasatku memang benar. Oh, _shit! _

Sepertinya memang ada yang harus kukhawatirkan. _Please, _kenapa dia bisa melihatku, sih? Kurasa keberadaanku sudah tertutupi oleh Gaara. Atau mungkin aku terlalu mencolok gara-gara rambut _pink_ milikku. _Damn. _

"Uh… soal itu—"

"Aku ingat saat adikku melihatmu masuk, dia buru-buru menyusulmu."

Serius, deh, aku bahkan belum selesai bicara. Apa-apaan dia bisa mengingat sedetail itu? Sialan, aku lupa kalau adiknya saja sepintar itu, tentu saja kakaknya memiliki intelejensia yang tinggi dan daya ingat mumpuni. Dia boleh saja seksi (tapi lebih seksi adiknya, _duh), _tapi dia berbahaya. Koreksi, _sangat _bahaya.

Tingkat bahayanya sudah bertambah semakin tinggi ketika dia tersenyum aneh ke arahku.

"_Well, well…." _Dia menopang dagu. Serius, aku mungkin akan meleleh melihatnya kalau nggak ingat posisiku seperti apa. "Aku mencium sesuatu yang _aneh_."

Kau yang aneh Sialan. _Geez. _

Bisa nggak, Tuhan merobohkan atap restoran Hotplate ini dan membuatnya mengenai kepala kakak si Uchiha agar dia amnesia?

Dia nggak perlu bilang begitu. Benar-benar nggak perlu. Ih, aku benci dia dengan sikap sok tahunya. Untung saja aku cewek baik hati, kalau nggak, aku pasti sudah menghantamnya dengan nampan. Lagipula, kenapa dia harus peduli apa saja yang dilakukan adiknya, sih? Kenapa juga dia menyimpulkan kalau si Uchiha menyusulku? Maksudku, bisa saja Sasuke buru-buru masuk karena ingin ke toilet? Atau mungkin dia ingin menyalin pekerjaan rumah (meski rasanya nggak mungkin banget)?

"Tolong jangan asal menyimpulkan, _Sir, _bisa saja—"

"Nggak, dari awal aku tahu kalau adikku itu menyusul_mu. _Aku sangat yakin."

_Seriously, _aku belum selesai bicara dan dia sudah menyela. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku nggak tahu kalau keluarga Uchiha itu menyimpan _gen _menjengkelkan seperti ini.

Kupikir, dia cowok dewasa yang terlalu sibuk mengurusi bisnis dibanding mengurusi percintaan adiknya. _Ugh, _ini menyebalkan. Aku nggak suka direcoki seperti ini! Sial, sial, sial!

Apa untungnya, sih, dia menggangguku seperti itu? Aku punya salah apa dengannya? Aku bahkan nggak kenal dia.

"Pesanannya akan segera datang, _Sir."_

Aku buru-buru kabur.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

Begitu aku keluar dari mobil Gaara, kulihat ada keributan di depan _hall _masuk. Beberapa anak menggeromboli cewek berambut merah yang kukenali sebagai Karin. Aku nggak tahu kehebohan apa yang ia buat di akhir minggu begini, yang jelas, aku nggak terlalu mau terlibat dengannya.

Bukan apa. Dia cewek yang baik dan populer. _Hot chick _adalah julukannya. Dia memang seksi dan punya tubuh berlekuk yang membuat cewek manapun iri. Karin juga nggak pernah melakukan hal buruk padaku. Kami jarang berinteraksi karena dia memang kakak tingkatku. Kudengar, dia sering melakukan hal licik dan gila demi mencapai tujuan. Jadi, aku sedikit menghindarinya. Aku nggak mau bermasalah dengan siapapun.

Meski pada kenyataannya aku _sedikit _bermasalah, sih.

Tapi, aku berusaha melupakannya. _Well, _lebih baik aku fokus sekolah dulu. Apa aku pernah mengatakan kalau aku ingin jadi dokter? Mungkin, hal ini memang cukup mengejutkan dari cewek sepertiku yang berusaha untuk populer. Tapi, kan, aku berhak punya mimpiku sendiri.

Aku bisa melihat Karin melambai ke arah Gaara dan aku yang berjalan beriringan. Dia tersenyum dan menyodorkan dua buah lembar tiket dari genggamannya.

"Kuundang kalian berdua ke pestaku. Pesta ini akan sangat meriah! Hanya anak populer yang diundang," ucapnya bangga.

"Trims, Karin." Gaara berkata singkat.

_Ugh, _pesta.

Aku nggak terlalu menyukainya. Terakhir kali aku pergi ke pesta Utakata karena nggak enak menolak, aku hampir mabuk karena salah minum. Untung aku nggak bertingkah konyol dan langsung menyeret Ino untuk pulang.

Apa sih, hebatnya pesta itu? Yang ada hanya musik keras memekakkan telinga, mabuk-mabukkan karena ada yang menyelundupkan bir secara diam-diam, dan saling raba satu sama lain. Membayangkannya saja membuatku pening.

"Gaara, kupikir aku nggak—"

"Yo, Gaara!"

Kenapa, sih, banyak sekali yang suka menyelaku ketika aku ingin bicara?!

Gaara yang semula menatapku berbalik ke arah temannya yang menyapa. Mereka seperti berbicara melalui isyarat entah apa. Aku diabaikan. Dan aku nggak menyukai itu.

"_Sorry, _aku ada latihan pagi dan harus pergi sekarang. Kujemput nanti malam jam delapan."

Setelah mengecup pipiku singkat, ia pergi.

_Ugh, _kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali hal menyebalkan yang terjadi, sih?!

Dengan sebal, aku masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Aku berusaha menarik napas dalam untuk mengurangi rasa kesalku. Ayolah, ini akhir pekan. Nggak ada waktu untuk _badmood. _Aku juga nggak bisa memasang wajah kesal kepada anak-anak yang menyapaku.

_Uh-huh. _Lihatlah betapa populernya aku. Banyak kakak kelas yang berusaha menyapaku dan mereka sudah sedikit merona gara-gara aku tersenyum tipis. Kadang, aku menganggap hal ini asyik juga. Sedikit mempermainkan orang lain nggak akan membuatku jadi pembunuh.

Saat aku ingin menyapa Darui, cowok keren dari kelas sebelah, seseorang menarikku, lagi. Aku sudah bisa menebaknya karena lagi-lagi, dia menarikku ke dalam ruang alat kebersihan. Ew.

Saat ia ingin mengecupku, buru-buru aku menutupi mulutku sendiri dengan tanganku. _Hei, _mungkin aku bisa memakai masker ke sekolah. Meski itu akan terlihat aneh, sih.

"Hei!"

Uchiha berdecak kesal karena gagal menciumku. Aku menyeringai miring. Siapa suruh dia membuatku _badmood _kembali.

"Kenapa kau _selalu _menarikku ke ruang peralatan kebersihan? Kau membuatku terlihat… murahan."

Dia hanya mengangkat alis.

"Kau menyebalkan."

Kenapa sih, kebanyakan cowok nggak peka? Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku sering berganti cowok gara-gara ini. Mereka selalu saja egois, semaunya sendiri, dan nggak memikirkan perasaan cewek. Kadang, aku lelah harus pura-pura tapi sialnya aku nggak bisa berhenti begitu saja. Apalagi, banyak dari mereka yang bersikap baik padaku. Aku tahu aku nggak terlalu baik bagi mereka tapi siapa peduli? Mereka yang datang sendiri padaku.

Aku sering berada dalam posisi serba salah begini tapi aku masih nekat menggoda cowok lain termasuk Sasuke Uchiha. Ya, ya, ya. Aku memang jalang sialan. Oh, persetan. Aku sedang kesal sekali sejak kemarin. Mungkin itu yang mempengaruhiku untuk menarik kerah baju Uchiha dan melumat bibirnya.

Oh, apa?

Aku melumat bibirnya?!

Sepertinya aku memang benar-benar gila!

Aku seperti berhenti berpikir ketika mataku terbuka dan aku menatapnya. Aku membeku, tenggelam dalam matanya yang gelap seperti lubang hitam yang menarikku dengan kuat. Bibir kami bahkan masih menempel. Aku nggak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Ini seperti aku sedang kehilangan kewarasan hingga asal menciumnya.

Aku nggak tahu entah ini karena aku memang sedang kesal dan Uchiha jadi pelampiasan, atau entah karena aku frustrasi akan hasrat seksualku dan mejadikannya sebagai pelampiasan? _Shit, _aku merasa benar-benar aneh. Buru-buru aku memutuskan kontak fisik kami namun dicegah Uchiha.

"Oh, _well—" _Dia menatapku geli.

Aku berusaha buang muka. Nggak, bukan berarti aku _memang _ingin menciumnya atau apa. Aku pasti sedang kesal dan menjadikannya pelampiasan. Ya, itu benar. Aku nggak mungkin yang berinisiatif untuk menciumnya terlebih dahulu. Ini pasti gara-gara suasana hatiku yang sedang buruk karena aku kesal. Karena kakaknya, karena Gaara, dan … karena dia menciumku di ruang peralatan kebersihan seperti aku ini pelacur murahan? Bisa jadi.

"Ini nggak seperti yang kaupikirkan." Aku berusaha menampik senyum miringnya. "Aku hanya sedang _badmood _dan menjadikanmu pelampiasanku saja."

Wew, aku nggak menyangka bisa bicara dengan nada angkuh juga. Aku nggak sudi membiarkan harga diriku turun di hadapannya. Dia kan, cowok yang dulunya culun dan ter_bully. _Aku nggak mau merendah di depan Uchiha. Aku juga nggak akan minta maaf meski sudah berbicara jahat.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau jadi pelampiasanmu setiap saat."

"Jangan bicara bodoh, Brengsek—"

Dia menciumku lagi.

Persetan.

Aku nggak peduli lagi dan menerima ciumannya. Aku memang cukup gila dengan membiarkannya mengeksploitasi mulutku sesuka hatinya. Bahkan aku memeluk lehernya. _Gosh, _ciumannya terlalu memabukkan untukku.

_He's a good kisser. _

Aku nggak merasa keberatan saat lidahnya membelit lidahku. Lagi-lagi, aku membiarkannya. Otakku serasa tumpul gara-gara dia. Aku seperti berhenti berpikir dan membiarkannya melakukan apa yang ia suka padaku. Aku sudah terbuai dengan bibirnya yang lembut dan kenyal. Atau mungkin, aku sudah tenggelam dalam gigitan-gigitan kecilnya di bibirku yang membuatku geli.

Dan saat bel masuk berbunyi, aku tersadar.

_God damn it! _

Apa yang sudah kulakukan, sih? Kenapa aku malah membiarkannya menciumku?! Kepalaku pasti terbentur. Gah, aku merasa jadi cewek munafik sekarang. Aku suka ciumannya, tapi aku nggak mau dicium olehnya.

Aku masih nggak bisa bergerak menyadari kekhilafanku.

Sedangkan Uchiha tersenyum puas. Ia mengecup bibirku singkat sebelum berujar, "nanti malam, kujemput jam setengah delapan." Kemudian, dia pergi.

Hei! Aku bahkan nggak bilang di mana alamat rumahku.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

"_Jadi, apa kau sudah mencium Uchiha pagi ini, Sayang?"_

"Itu nggak lucu, Ino-_pig."_

Aku memutar bola mata ketika menjawab panggilan Ino. Inilah hal yang nggak kusuka kalau aku memberitahunya sesuatu. Ia sering sekali menggodaku dan aku nggak menyukai itu.

Mengingat tadi pagi aku menciumnya… _ugh, _itu membuat perutku sedikit mual. Aku melakukannya secara _fifty-fifty. _Antara sadar dan nggak. Mungkin aku sedang terbawa suasana. Atau mungkin karena aku sedang emosional.

Berulang kali aku memikirkannya tapi itu terkesan nggak masuk akal. Aku mencium Sasuke Uchiha? _Seriously? Duh, _harga diriku pergi ke mana, sih?

"_Oke, oke, jangan marah." _Ino tampak terkikik geli. _"Kau pergi ke pesta Karin?"_

"Entahlah, Ino. Aku nggak ingin pergi. Uchiha dan Gaara ingin menjemputku."

"_Damn!" _Aku bisa mendengar Ino mengumpat. _"Itu keren sekali ingin dijemput dua cowok keren."_

"Ino, kau nggak mengerti masalahnya."

Aku memang bukan gadis baik yang bahkan nggak bisa membiarkan anjing kelaparan. Tapi, aku cukup tahu diri agar nggak menimbulkan keributan. Membayangkan berada dalam ruangan yang sama dengan dua cowok itu saja sudah membuatku merinding. Kalau Gaara sih, aku masih mungkin menahannya. Dia pacarku, dia juga cowok baik.

Lain lagi dengan Uchiha. Aku nggak yakin apa yang akan dilakukan cowok penuh kejutan itu. Aku nggak tahu bagaimana pola pikirnya. Apalagi, dia menyebalkan. Bahkan, dia dengan terang-terangan menabuh genderang perang dengan Gaara yang notabene pacarku.

Jadi, nggak. Aku nggak bakal datang.

"_Oh, ayolah, Forehead." _Mulai lagi. Ino Yamanaka akan mulai merajuk. _"Kau harus datang! Karin paling bisa membuat pesta keren. Lagipula, aku mau mencari cowok baru. Aku akan ke rumahmu sekarang."_

"Hei, Ino, sudah kubilang aku nggak ik—"

Dan telepon diputus secara sepihak.

Kenapa sih, aku dikelilingi banyak orang menyebalkan?

Aku berguling di atas kasurku dan mulai membuka beberapa akun media sosial yang kumiliki. Saat membuka twitter, aku nggak kaget kalau _timeline _akan dipenuhi _tweets _soal pesta yang diadakan oleh Karin. Karin memang ratu pesta. Aku pernah sekali datang ke pestanya dan kupikir lumayan. Nggak seburuk apa yang anak-anak lain adakan. Salah satu _tweet _dari Karin menarik atensiku.

_**Hot Babe karin_uzu **__it'll be a great party cuz our __** sasuchiha **__will come too ;)_

Aku nggak tahu kalau si Uchiha punya twitter. Maka, aku mengklik akun yang ter_tag _di _tweet _tersebut.

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

_** sasuchiha**_

_**Tweets: 198 | Following: 23 | Followers: 13,871**_

_Holy shit! _

Bahkan _followers_nya lebih banyak dariku. Dia ini apa? Artis? Ini aneh. Hampir setahun sekelas dengannya di kelas Fisika dan Kimia tak membuatku mengenalnya. Aku nggak mengerti. Mungkin, dengan dia berubah jadi keren, dia memang bisa menambah _followers. _Tapi, hei, yang tahu dia berubah kan hanya sekitar sekolah saja. Lagipula, murid di sekolah hanya sekitar tiga ribu orang.

Aku men_scroll _dan melihat _tweets _yang pernah dia kirim. Terakhir kali adalah sekitar tiga bulan lalu.

_**Sasuke Uchiha sasuchiha suigetsu **__just stop it, dude. Mind your own business. _

Wow, _tweet _tersebut sudah di-RT sekitar seratus orang dan difavoritkan lebih dari duaratus orang. Aku kembali menilik akunnya.

_**Sasuke Uchiha sasuchiha itachiuchiha **__yeah_

_**Sasuke Uchiha sasuchiha itachiuchiha **__I've never do that_

_**Sasuke Uchiha sasuchiha **__Can you guys stop bothering me? You all are annoying._

_Well, _tipikal Uchiha sekali. Tapi, aku jadi penasaran siapa dia sebenarnya. Serius, aku benar-benar buta soal dia meski akhir-akhir ini, kami sering _berinteraksi. _Saat aku ingin kembali men_scroll _layar ponselku, bel pintu rumah berbunyi. Aku sudah bisa menebak siapa yang datang.

Saat itu, langit masih jingga. Jam makan malam pun, belum dimulai. Aku membuka pintu dan Ino langsung menubrukku. Tanpa aba-aba, dia menarikku menuju kamar dan membongkar lemari pakaianku tanpa sungkan. Dad masih belum pulang dan Mom sedang pergi belanja.

"Ya ampun, Ino, aku nggak berpikir untuk datang."

Aku merebahkan diriku malas-malasan di atas ranjang.

"_You will." _Ino dengan sinis membalasku. Tanpa segan, ia menarikku untuk mandi. Aku berteriak padanya bahwa aku bisa mandi sendiri dan ia melepaskanku.

Sebenarnya, aku tahu kenapa ia menyeretku untuk pergi ke pesta. Kudengar, dia baru saja putus dengan pacarnya. Ino pasti ingin menghibur dirinya sendiri. Tapi, aku juga bermasalah kalau datang ke pesta. Bertemu Sasuke Uchiha dan Rei Gaara bersamaan akan memicu masalah.

Setelah selesai mandi, Ino dengan cekatan mendandaniku. Aku memakai pakaian kasual pesta biasa. Celana _hotpants _dan atasan baju putih dengan lengan (yang nggak terlihat seperti lengan menurutku) unik yang memanjang. Leherku dihias kalung berbandul, kakiku dipasangi _boots _rendah, dan rambutku sudah dikepang menyamping. Ino sendiri memakai _dress _di atas lutut berwarna ceria.

"Bagaimana dengan dua cowok yang akan menjemputku?" Aku bertanya. Separo nggak yakin harus memilih siapa.

"_Who's care?" _Ino mengangkat bahu tak peduli. "Kau pergi denganku, Saki_."_

Kami meninggalkan rumah setelah pamit kepada Mom. Dad belum pulang juga. Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Kupikir, aku bisa menghindari mereka berdua. Aku mengirim pesan singkat pada Gaara bahwa aku pergi dengan Ino. Bagaimanapun juga, aku nggak enak menolaknya. Tapi, menurutku, ini yang terbaik.

Pesta Karin terlihat meriah di rumah mewahnya. Yeah, ayahnya adalah direktur di salah satu perusahaan paling terkenal se-negara bagian. Aku nggak kaget kalau pestanya sekeren itu. Ino dan aku memilih untuk mengambil _fruitpunch _terlebih dahulu. Dentuman musik _upbeat _mulai terdengar. Ini nggak terlalu buruk.

Aku menyapa beberapa orang yang kukenal dan kami mengobrol. Beberapa anak sudah menceburkan diri di kolam renang yang super luas. Tawa membahana di seluruh penjuru dan aku mulai nggak nyaman karena terlalu bising.

Gaara datang setengah jam kemudian. Ia langsung memelukku dengan ekspresi merajuk. Aku hanya tersenyum sembari mengusap rambut dan mengecup pipinya. Inilah yang membuatku merasa bersalah _bermain _di belakangnya. Dia pacar yang manis, kan?

Dia merangkulku kemudian kami menyusul teman-teman Gaara yang berdiri di samping kolam renang. Mereka mengobrolkan entah apa. Aku nggak terlalu ambil pusing. Toh, aku juga nggak ingin ikut terlibat dari obrolan mereka.

"Yo, Gaa!" Namikaze Naruto menyapa. Ia melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum lebar. "Hai, _Sweetie." _Ia ikut memanggilku setengah menyindir dengan panggilan yang biasa Gaara beri untukku.

"Diam kau, _Blondie." _

Oke, mungkin aku terlihat nggak sopan karena memanggil kakak kelas seperti itu. Tapi, sungguh, aku dan Naruto lumayan dekat. Mungkin karena dia cowok yang supel dan riang, jadi aku mudah bergaul dengannya. Dia juga bukan orang yang pemarah.

Kami ngobrol soal berbagai hal. Meski Naruto terlihat seperti orang yang bodoh, reaksinya ketika diajak bicara nggak pernah membosankan. Dia menanggapi semua hal yang kukatakan. Baik itu mencela, memuji, atau hanya mencebikkan bibir. Dia bukan orang yang membosankan.

"Tapi kupikir, dia nggak cocok pakai baju merah." Naruto menunjuk seorang cewek yang kami jadikan obrolan. Aku nggak tahu siapa namanya. Hanya saja, dia terlihat mencolok.

"Nggak, dia cocok. Rambutnya yang pirang terlihat menonjol dengan warna merah." Ino ikut menimpali.

"Ayolah, kalian. Bisa tidak mengobrolkan hal yang lebih penting?" Aku memutar bola mata.

"Oh, _Sweetie, _kau mulai bosan, Sayang?" Naruto lagi-lagi menyindirku. Aku ingin memukulnya tapi Gaara sudah terlebih dahulu menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Hei, kau kejam sekali Gaa!"

Kami semua tertawa melihat Naruto yang mengusap kepalanya. Aku sedikit merasa haus dan bosan karena mengobrol.

"Kupikir aku perlu segelas air," ujarku.

"Jangan lama-lama, _Forehead," _Ino menimpali.

Aku hanya tersenyum miring dan kembali ke _section _makanan. Aku melihat-lihat dan sedikit mengobrol dengan orang-orang yang menyapaku. Musik masih hingar-bingar hingga aku harus menaikkan volume suaraku. Itu semakin membuatku haus. Setelah memilah-milah agar aku nggak salah mengambil minuman beralkohol (aku tahu aku sedikit nakal tapi aku juga nggak mau melanggar hukum dengan minum hal seperti itu).

Aku meneguk _fruitpunch _yang ada dalam gelasku dengan semangat. Duh, aku nggak tahu berapa berat badanku yang naik gara-gara aku banyak makan dan minum manis di malam hari. Sepertinya, setelah ini aku harus berolahraga agar semua pakaianku tetap muat. _Hell, yeah, _tentu saja aku membeli pakaian pas badan agar semua orang melihat indahnya lekukan tubuhku.

Tapi sungguh. Musik di sini terlalu bising. Belum lagi tawa yang membahana semakin ikut memekakkan telingaku. Sepertinya aku harus menyingkir. Seingatku, di lantai atas rumah Karin ada balkon yang sepi. Kupikir lebih baik aku ke sana.

Angin yang berhembus dengan damai menyambutku. Aku suka ketika udara yang bergerak itu membelai kulitku. Nggak terlalu dingin pula. Kerlip bintang menari-nari di atas kepalaku. Dari sini, aku juga bisa melihat lampu-lampu dari bangunan yang berdiri menantang langit. Ini bukan pertama kalinya, tapi tetap saja aku kagum. Apalagi, suasana di sini sangat tenang. Aku nggak habis pikir kenapa orang-orang di bawah lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan music berdentum-dentum daripada dengan suasana tenang yang menentramkan hati begini.

"Hn."

Aku hampir tersedak minuman ketika mendengar suara dari arah belakang. Bisa kulihat Sasuke Uchiha bersidekap sambil menatapku tajam.

_Gosh, _dia terlihat mempesona dengan jaket kulit hitamnya yang menutupi kaos putih dan memakai celana _jeans. _Ditambah wajah tampannya dibaluri cahaya bulan keperakan membuatnya terlihat semakin indah. _Duh, _kalau begini, gimana aku nggak tergoda?

Sasuke Uchiha yang sekarang terlihat sangat keren dan menganggumkan. Kuakui itu. Katakanlah aku cewek yang jahat dan arogan karena hanya menyukai Uchiha yang sekarang—yang keren, pintar, dan kaya (aku tahu kalau dia kaya. Ah, aku sekarang terlihat sebagai cewek matre). Tapi, semua orang suka keindahan. Itu manusiawi, kan? Siapa juga cewek yang nggak suka cowok keren?

"Kurasa aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku _akan_ menjemputmu."

Matanya memicing. Tatapannya sudah seperti pisau ke arahku. Jujur saja, aku nggak bisa mengalihkan pandang dari dia. Terutama dari tatapan matanya. Iris matanya yang gelap sekarang terlihat kemerahan seperti delima ditimpa cahaya. Apa aku belum pernah bilang kalau dia punya mata yang indah?

"Apa?" Namun, tentu saja aku nggak boleh kehilangan harga diriku. "Kau mau merajuk padaku, Uchiha?"

"Nggak."

Dia semakin cemberut. Oh, lihat betapa lucunya dia. Pipinya yang _chubby _dan berlesung sedikit menggembung. Dia sudah mulai merengek seperti bayi. Imutnya.

_Ehem. _Aku harus menahan diri untuk nggak mencubit pipinya.

"Lihat siapa yang merengek seperti bayi besar?" Aku menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya. Dia tampak semakin kesal dan berjalan ke arahku. Ow-ow, aku merasakan firasat buruk.

"Kau—"

Sebelum dia meraih tubuhku, aku sudah menyodorkan gelas minumanku terlebih dahulu. Dia sedikit berjengit dan mundur ke belakang. Berjaga-jaga untuk menghindari _fruitpunch _yang bisa saja tumpah ke jaketnya yang terlihat mahal.

"Hei!" Serunya, sedikit menghardikku.

Aku tertawa keras dan membalikkan tubuh, kembali menatap gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Bisa kudengar ia turut melangkah mendekat, kemudian dia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pagar pembatas di sampingku. Aku meliriknya dan kulihat, dia melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Gedung-gedung itu tampak gagah dan menjulang tinggi. Seakan-akan _mereka _nggak takut untuk diterjang badai atau pun topan.

"Hei, Uchiha, aku punya banyak pertanyaan untukmu."

Tentu saja aku memiliki banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan kepada Sasuke Uchiha. Kenapa dia mendadak jadi keren? Apa karena aku? Kenapa kakaknya bisa ada di sekitar tempat kerjaku yang sangat jauh dari sini? Kenapa ciumannya padaku enak sekali(_Duh!)_? Kenapa dia begitu misterius? Kenapa juga _followers twitter_nya lebih banyak dariku (ini memang nggak terlalu penting tapi aku _harus _menanyakannya)?

Aku bahkan nggak tahu asal-usulnya seperti apa. Sepertinya dia terlihat sangat kaya. Label di jaketnya saja membuatku menahan napas karena harganya sama dengan gajiku selama dua bulan. Dia juga… sepertinya memiliki _gen _keren di seluruh keluarganya. Mungkin.

Dia menoleh dan menatapku dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Satu ciuman untuk satu pertanyaan?"

Aku menatapnya sinis, "kau gila?"

"Iya." Dia menyeringai.

Sialan. Orang ini memang senang sekali menginjak-injak harga diriku.

"Kaupikir aku cewek murahan yang bisa kaucium kapan saja kau mau?" Aku sedikit membentaknya.

"Santai saja, Nona." Ia bertopang dagu dan memandangku. "Mau tanya apa?"

Sebelumnya, aku nggak punya kesempatan untuk bertanya langsung kepadanya (karena setiap aku mau bicara padanya di sekolah, ia sudah membungkam mulutku terlebih dahulu. Ish). Dan ternyata, sekarang dia membiarkanku untuk bertanya padanya? Yeay! Rasanya, aku siap memuntahkan butir-butir pertanyaanku saat ini juga.

"Kenapa kau berubah jadi keren?" Sebenarnya aku agak ragu menambahkan hal ini tapi sudahlah. "Apa karena aku?"

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, huh?"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Jadi… bukan aku? Kenapa aku merasa sedikit kecewa, ya?

Ia sedikit tersenyum (Oh ya Tuhan senyumnya membuatku meleleh!), dan menjulurkan kedua jarinya untuk menyentuh dahiku. Apa-apaan ini?!

"Tapi, aku suka menciummu. Bibirmu lembut dan rasanya aku ingin mengunyahnya setiap saat."

Ya Tuhan, dia frontal sekali! Aku bahkan sampai bisa merasakan pipiku yang memanas gara-gara ucapannya. Dia terlalu… aku kehabisan kata-kata untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Err…," suasananya jadi canggung. Sungguh. "Jadi, apa alasannya?"

"Mungkin kalau kau memelukku, aku akan mengatakannya."

"Apa?!"

"Aku kedinginan, _Sakura_."

Hei, dia nggak punya otak apa? Jelas-jelas, dia memakai jaket tebal. Aku di sini yang hanya memakai baju tipis seperti ini. Kan, seharusnya, aku yang kedinginan. Bukan dia.

Tapi, tak ayal rasa penasaranku membuatku memeluknya juga. Nggak apa-apa, kan? Toh, hanya sebuah pelukan. Ini nggak bakal menyakiti siapapun. Hanya sebuah pelukan kecil. Seperti yang aku beri pada Ino, atau temanku yang lain.

Atau mungkin nggak.

Pelukan Uchiha terasa hangat dan nyaman. Aku baru pertama kali dipeluk seperti ini. Bahkan pelukan Gaara nggak terasa seperti ini. Detakan jantung Sasuke juga sedikit berirama lebih cepat. Dadanya yang bidang membuatku dapat menyandarkan kepala dengan nyaman. Semuanya terasa… pas. Aku merasa tubuhku pas dalam pelukannya.

Aku kenapa, ya? Kenapa jantungku ikut-ikutan berdegup dengan cepat. Semua ini terasa nyaman sekaligus bahaya. Aku nggak tahu apa yang sudah Uchiha lakukan hingga membuat perasaanku nggak karuan seperti ini. Dia membuatku bingung sekaligu tenggelam pada sosoknya. Semua ini… terasa aneh. Aku butuh Ino untuk membantuku mengartikan semua ini.

Kemudian, pelukan itu terlepas. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang kosong. Tapi, aku sadar, aku nggak seharusnya bersikap seperti itu.

Tetapi, kemudian ia memelukku dari belakang. Aku hampir saja terkejut dan memekik. _Duh, _Uchiha suka sekali mengagetkanku. Kubiarkan saja ia memelukku dari belakang. Aku kembali memandang gedung-gedung yang tampak berkerlap-kerlip dari cahaya lampu yang menyala.

"Aku—" Uchiha mulai buka suara.

Aku merasa gugup mendengar pengakuannya. Apa dia akan mengatakan semuanya padaku?

"Aku berubah karena—"

"Sakura?"

Sial!

Aku bisa mendengar Gaara yang memanggil namaku, disusul langkah kaki yang mendekat. _Shit, shit, shit. _Disatu sisi aku mau mendengar kelanjutan apa yang akan dikatakan Uchiha, tapi aku juga nggak mau ketahuan oleh Gaara.

Kalau Uchiha keluar dari balkon, tentu saja Gaara akan tahu kalau aku tadi bersama dengannya karena aku bisa merasakan dia mulai mendekat ke sini. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia juga sedikit terkejut, tapi sialnya dia nggak mau melepaskan pelukannya dariku. Aku sudah mencubit lengannya tapi dia juga sama keras kepalanya.

_Damn! _Apa yang harus kulakukan?!

_**TO BE CONTINUE**_

_A/n:_

_A-aloha :'D Sorry for the super duper late update :'''''') _

_Saya juga udah agak jarang update dan publish, ya? Maafkan daku D': Real life menyita atensi banget. Banyak tugas, sebelum UKK saya harus persiapan lomba, abis UKK juga another lomba lagi. Saking sibuknya saya bahkan sempet jatuh sakit pas UKKl. Liburan mau ngetik eh, tiba-tiba kecelakaan motor. Tangan kanan harus dapat jahitan, heu. Duh, kok saya beruntung banget, ya? Ah, sudahlah._

_Ohiya, pumping masih suasana lebaran, __**minal aidzin wal faidizin semua :D Maaf lahir bathin, maafkan segala kesalahan saya, oke? **__*kecupbasah*_

_**SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL DATES AND DIAMOND DESTINY READERS! Terima kasih buat kalian yang masih setia nunggu meski updatenya bikin jamuran, makasih buat kalian yang setia menanti ini di update, makasih buat kalian yang udah favs dan follows, makasih buat kalian yang selalu nagih buat update**__ #hoi __** :'D YOU ALL ARE ROCK, GUYS!**_

_Berusaha manjangin chapter ini sebagai permintaan maaf :'D Udah lama nggak ngetik jadi… feelnya gak berasa dan stylenya udah rubah, ya? Duhh, maaf kalo agak aneh jadinya :')_

_Ohiya, __**maaf**__ juga karena __**saya nggak bisa balas reviews**__ kalian satu-persatu. Tapi, __**saya baca semua kok :D **__Kalian adalah penyemangat buat lanjutin fanfic ini meski ada beberapa review yang coretannoyingcoret. But, it's okay ;D_

_Author notenya udah panjang banget, www. Okay, see you in next chapter! _

_**Review?**_

_Salam hangat,_

_-Hydrilla :)_


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

_**Naruto and All Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story belongs to Hydrilla**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dates and Diamond Destiny**_

_**(warning masih sama seperti chapter 1, ha.)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Aku—" Uchiha mulai buka suara.

Aku merasa gugup mendengar pengakuannya. Apa dia akan mengatakan semuanya padaku?

"Aku berubah karena—"

"Sakura?"

Sial!

Aku bisa mendengar Gaara yang memanggil namaku, disusul langkah kaki yang mendekat. _Shit, shit, shit. _Di satu sisi aku mau mendengar kelanjutan apa yang akan dikatakan Uchiha, tapi aku juga nggak mau ketahuan oleh Gaara.

Kalau Uchiha keluar dari balkon, tentu saja Gaara akan tahu kalau aku tadi bersama dengannya karena aku bisa merasakan dia mulai mendekat ke sini. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia juga sedikit terkejut, tapi sialnya dia nggak mau melepaskan pelukannya dariku. Aku sudah mencubit lengannya tapi dia juga sama keras kepalanya.

_Damn! _Apa yang harus kulakukan?!

Aku mulai panik saat mendengar langkah kaki Gaara makin mendekat. Okay, aku memang suka dipeluk Sasuke karena hangat dan nyaman, tapi jelas nggak dalam keadaan seperti ini. _Duh. _

"Uchiha, kupikir kau _harus _melepaskanku sekarang?" Aku berusaha membujuknya.

Uchiha mendengus kesal sebelum menjawab, "nggak."

Sialan.

Apa karma sedang mempermainkanku sekarang? Maksudku, aku _tahu _aku cewek jalang sialan yang mencium cowok lain di belakang punggung pacarku. Tapi, aku _hanya_ menciumnya empat kali dan sekali ciuman di pipi! Secepat itukah karma ingin menggigitku? _Well, really, karma is a bitch. _

"Sakura? Kau di sana?"

Aku makin panik. Jelas saja. Aku sedang bersama cowok yang diam-diam berciuman denganku dan pacarku sedang berada beberapa meter untuk memergoki kami. Belum juga seminggu aku bermain api seperti ini dan semuanya harus diakhiri malam ini.

_Ugh, _aku nggak siap.

Meski aku tahu kalau suatu saat Gaara akan mengetahuinya. Tapi, nggak sekarang. Aku baru saja memulainya dan aku masih penasaran dengan apa alasan Uchiha. Harus kuakui juga aku kerap merasa tertantang dengan status dan keadaanku yang _berbahaya. _Ayolah, aku hanya anak sekolah menengah atas yang sering terpengaruh hormon. Maka dari itu, aku nggak ingin mengakhiri permainanku ini dengan cepat sekalipun aku berusaha mencari penyelesaiannya tanpa merugikan siapapun.

"Uchiha, bisa kaulepaskan aku?"

Aku nggak mau ketahuan sekarang. Nggak dengan posisi dan kondisiku seperti sekarang. Mungkin, jika _prom night _telah usai, aku bisa mengungkap atau bahkan mungkin jujur ke Gaara. Sekalipun nantinya mungkin aku kena tampar dan umpatan, sih. Karena, itu _memang _salahku. Bukannya berhenti, aku malah _sedikit _menikmatinya.

Yang jelas, bukan sekarang. Aku masih mau berpacaran dengan Gaara karena dia adalah tiketku untuk pergi ke _prom night. _Aku nggak mungkin, dong, pergi ke sana tanpa seorang kekasih? Aku bisa malu. Maksudku, ayolah, aku akan jadi ratu _prom _dan pergi tanpa pacar? Ya ampun, aku nggak tahu harus menaruh wajahku di mana. Aku _jelas _nggak akan mengajak Uchiha untuk pergi. Bagaimanapun juga, dia dulunya adalah cowok _nerd. _Bisa saja dia akan kembali cupu dan malah mempermalukanku, _who knows? _

Ketika aku mendengar langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat menuju pintu balkon, aku makin panik hingga menggigit bibirku kuat-kuat. Aku berdesis sebelum berujar, "_Kumohon, _Uchiha, lepaskan aku. Aku nggak mau bertengkar dengan Gaara."

Uchiha mengeratkan pelukannya kemudian menyusupkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher dan bahuku. Itu membuatku geli saat ia mengambil napas di sana. Aku nggak tahu apa maksud dari perbuatannya. Hal itu membuatku bingung dengan sikapnya. Kenapa dia tak mau melepaskan aku? Sedangkan aku berpikir, pelukanku tidak senyaman itu. Karena, _yeah, _aku nggak punya _sesuatu_ yang empuk sebab dadaku memang nggak sebesar cewek-cewek lain. _Damn._

"Uchiha? _Please?" _Aku masih memohon padanya karena aku bisa mendengar derit pintu. Ya ampun! Aku begitu tegang!

"Panggil nama_ku," _katanya.

Tanpa banyak komentar, aku langsung berkata, "Sasuke, lepaskan aku—"

Dia benar-benar melepaskan pelukannya sebelum mengecup pipiku singkat dan melompat dari balkon.

Aku membeku untuk beberapa saat. Ketika Gaara membuka pintu dan tersenyum kepadaku, otakku masih berjalan dengan lambat. Semuanya terulang-ulang dalam memoriku, meski berjalan dengan cepat.

Saat aku memanggil namanya, dia benar-benar menurutiku. Aku nggak tahu kalau hal kecil semacam itu bisa membuatnya senang. Bahkan, setelah dia mengecup singkat pipiku dan sebelum ia melompat dari balkon, aku bisa melihat ia tersenyum kepadaku.

Ya Tuhan, senyumnya!

Itu bukan senyuman lebar atau seringai menggoda, sebuah senyuman tipis dengan bibir yang dikulum malu-malu. Matanya menyipit dengan binar temaram karena membelakangi cahaya. Senyum itu bahkan masih bertahan sampai ia melompat dan pergi.

Dan senyuman itu membuat pipiku memanas. Otakku malfungsi. Aku mungkin akan berdiri di balkon itu semalaman karena terlalu terpesona jika saja Gaara tak memanggil namaku.

"Kau nggak apa-apa?" tanya Gaara khawatir.

Aku menggeleng, berusaha menyatukan kesadaranku kembali.

"Aku nggak apa, Gaa. Ayo, kita masuk."

Oh, my God. Hatiku nggak bisa tenang. Mungkin ini akan menjadi salah satu pesta terbaik dalam hidupku. Atau setidaknya, kupikir begitu.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

"Oookay," Ino mengedip genit, "jadi, kau mulai menyukainya, Saki_?" _

Aku menyedot _milkshake_ku dengan kasar, "_nope. _Aku mungkin hanya terpesona."

"Oh, akuilah saja," kata Ino sambil tertawa kecil, "akhirnya gadis kecilku sudah jadi dewasa."

"Hentikan, Ino, itu nggak lucu."

Aku mendengus sebal, kemudian menjejalkan kentang goreng ke mulutku. Aku _yakin, _aku nggak jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke Uchiha. _Nope. Nein. Nada. _Aku hanya terpesona pada senyumnya. Karena… dia punya senyum yang manis. Apalagi, lesung pipinya membuat ia semakin memesona di mataku.

Okay, aku memang biasa bersama cowok tampan. Kekasihku pun, tak kalah tampannya. Namun, aku merasa Uchiha punya sesuatu yang membuatku merasa aneh. Aku merasa seperti ada suatu bagian dari diriku yang ingin muncul. Aku nggak tahu itu apa. Mungkin perasaan itulah yang membuatku betah bersamanya (juga ciumannya yang memabukkan, _duh)._ Lagipula, pelukannya sangat hangat dan membuatku merasa… komplit.

Kadang, aku merasa de javu. Tapi, kupikir itu cuma khayalanku saja. Uchiha terlalu misterius bagiku. Ditambah lagi, dulu ialah cowok cupu yang eksistensinya ada hanya untuk di_bully. _Kepopulerannya mendadak juga karena ia berubah jadi tampan. Semua itu terasa absurd bagiku. Nggak jelas. Aku butuh penjelasan tapi kesempatan itu sudah pergi waktu pesta semalam.

Entahlah. Aku lelah memikirkan Uchiha dengan segala keanehannya. Menghela napas, aku kembali memfokuskan pandang pada Ino yang sibuk dengan _gadget_nya. Ia tersenyum sambil mengetikkan sesuatu. Aku mencium sesuatu yang aneh.

"Biar kutebak," kataku, Ino memandangku dengan alis terangkat, "jangan bilang kau punya pacar baru."

Ia tersenyum lebar.

Padahal, waktu pesta kemarin ia bilang bahwa ia ingin menghibur dirinya sendiri karena patah hati. Pacarnya tidur dengan seorang jalang yang ternyata adalah kakak tingkat kami. Dan sekarang, dalam waktu kurang dari satu minggu, ia sudah punya pacar baru.

"_What the hell?" _tanggapku, "Ha-ha, rekor baru, _Piggy, _kau punya pacar dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu."

"Kau nggak akan percaya, Forehead!" Ino tampak bersemangat, "kami berkenalan di pesta. Awalnya ia begitu aneh tapi ternyata dia begitu romantis. Ketika dia menciumku, aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya!"

"Semudah itu?"

"Sakura, kau nggak akan mengerti," katanya, "perasaan seperti itu nggak bisa dijelaskan."

"Tapi, Ino, kau nggak bisa memercayai orang yang baru kaukenal begitu saja!"

"Sakura—"

"Bagaimana jika ternyata dia bukan orang baik? Bagaimana jika dia ternyata maniak? Bagaimana jika dia akan melukaimu, Ino?"

Aku panik sendiri. Nggak. Bukannya aku mau mengatur kehidupan sahabatku. Tapi, aku nggak mau dia terluka. Ia baru berkenalan dengan seorang cowok dan mereka berkencan begitu saja. Ketika Ino berpacaran dengan orang yang kukenal saja, ia masih tetap terluka. Aku masih ingat ketika Ino berpacaran dengan Si Brengsek yang nggak sudi kusebut namanya. Ino begitu menyukainya dan Si Brengsek itu berkhianat. Jadilah sekarang Ino nggak pernah berpacaran dengan serius lagi.

"Atau bagaimana jika dia punya PMS[1]?"

"Tenanglah, Sakura," Ino tersenyum kalem, "aku hanya berkencan dengannya, kami bukannya akan menjalin hubungan yang serius. Dan aku tidak berniat tidur dengannya, kautahu."

Aku menghela napas, "jangan sampai terluka karena hal ini."

"_Roger."_

Aku percaya Ino akan baik-baik saja. Ia berbeda denganku. Semua orang mencintainya karena dia adalah cewek yang baik. Dia cantik, pintar, dan baik hati. Meski awalnya aku nggak terlalu dekat dengannya, kenyataan bahwa ia adalah orang yang menolongku di masa lalu bukanlah hal yang patut kupungkiri. Aku nggak bisa membiarkannya terluka. Dia orang yang berharga bagiku.

Di sekolah menengah pertama, kami awalnya nggak pernah menyapa satu-sama lain. Tapi, banyak hal yang berubah. Ia bisa menjadi kawan baikku adalah anugerah.

Kautahu, kadang pertemanan antar cewek itu bisa sangat rumit. Harus ikut trend, memuji gaya temanmu sekalipun kaupikir gayanya buruk, dan ikut-ikutan membenci orang yang kau nggak kenal sama sekali hanya karena temanmu membencinya. Itu aneh dan membuatku nggak nyaman. Maka dari itu, dulu aku kerap dikucilkan karena punya pandangan berbeda soal pertemanan.

Namun, Ino berbeda. Dia nggak memaksaku untuk mengikuti trend bersamanya (sekalipun ujungnya aku ikut juga sekarang), dia nggak pernah meminta pujianku (karena tanpa meminta, akupun akan memujinya karena dia memang luar biasa), juga tidak mengajakku untuk membenci orang lain. Dia _memang _sangat berharga untukku.

Dibandingkan dengannya, aku nggak ada apa-apanya. Serius. Dia terlahir cantik dan menarik, sedangkan aku… hanya menirunya. Hina sekali, kan, aku? Aku berusaha menirunya, masuk ke dunianya yang gemerlapan, karena aku nggak mau kesepian. Ya ampun, aku merasa menyedihkan.

Kusedot _milkshake_ku hingga tandas. Ino menatapku khawatir setelah sadar ada perubahan pada raut wajahku.

"Kau nggak apa?"

"_Yeah, _hanya sedikit merasa _down." _

Ino menggenggam tanganku sebelum berkata, "kau selalu bisa mengatakannya padaku, tahu."

Dia memang satu-satunya tempat curhatku. Aku menghela napas lagi kemudian berkata, "kautahu, aku merasa semua ini… terasa janggal. Maksudku dengan perubahanku, cowok-cowok, teman, dan semuanya."

"Sakura—"

"Kau nggak mengerti, Ino," selaku, "kau terlahir cantik… memang, sih, aku senang dipuja banyak cowok setelah apa yang kulakukan. Kau tahu, aku merasa diriku sangat luar biasa. Tapi, kadang aku berpikir bahwa aku telah _menipu." _

Ino menggelengkan kepala, "Sakura, kau salah. Nggak ada salahnya dengan berubah dan memercantik diri. Kau _memang _cantik. Begitu juga dengan kepribadianmu." Ino menyedot _diet-coke_nya sebelum kembali berkata, "kalau nggak, cowok-cowok mungkin mengejarmu untuk menidurimu saja. Tapi, lihat, nggak ada satu cowok yang berusaha menidurimu—kalian putus karena kau bosan dan memutuskan mereka, bukan?"

Oh, ya ampun, Ino terlalu frontal.

"Tapi, kau tahu, dibandingkan dengan dirimu, aku—"

"_Stop it," _Ino menatapku tajam, "sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk berhenti membandingkan dirimu dengan diriku? Kau, ya kau. Aku, ya aku."

Namun, rasanya sulit sekali untuk nggak membandingkan diriku dengannya. Ino adalah sosok yang selalu berada di dekatku. Secara otomatis, dialah sosok yang sering kujadikan perbandingan. Lagipula, aku dengan jelas memintanya mengajariku untuk tampil seperti dirinya. Aku menirunya karena bagiku, dialah sosok ideal seorang cewek remaja.

"Ikuti aku," kata Ino sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi, "cantik, cantik, cantik. Setiap cewek itu cantik dengan caranya masing-masing."

Aku tertawa. Ya ampun, mantra itu.

Aku masih mengingat mantra itu dengan jelas. Itu adalah mantra yang diajarkan Ino ketika aku baru memulai berlatih untuk memercantik diri. Aku kerap kehilangan kepercayaan diriku, dan Ino membuat mantra itu untu menyemangatiku.

Mungkin aku naif dan bodoh karena terpengaruh oleh hal sesimpel itu. Tapi, nyatanya, mantra itu kerap sekali kugunakan untuk menyemangati diriku sendiri ketika aku merasa kehilangaan kepercayaan diri. Apa yang dikatakan Ino itu memang benar. Setiap cewek itu cantik dengan caranya masing-masing.

_Well, _memang benar Ino itu terlahir cantik_. _Dia cantik dengan badan berlekuk seksi. Aku memang jauh di bawahnya. Tapi, itu nggak berarti aku nggak menarik. Sekalipun aku nggak punya dada besar, aku punya pantat seksi. Dan kupikir, aku cukup menggoda. Buktinya, aku bisa berpacaran dengan kakak kelas populer, Gaara, bahkan Uchiha yang awalnya cupu dan telah berubah jadi keren, berusaha untuk menciumku setiap hari.

Oh, aku bodoh banget!

Kenapa aku membiarkan diriku merasa rendah diri? Aku sudah berusaha untuk memerbaiki penampilan. Aku _berusaha. _Jadi, aku nggak menipu. Kalaupun _mereka _merasa tertipu… siapa peduli? Toh, aku nggak operasi plastik atau bagaimana.

Aku cukup langsing, jadi aku nggak perlu diet bila ingin memakai sebuah gaun. Beberapa cowok juga bilang aku punya bibir yang menggoda dan senyum yang manis. Aku selalu ikut kelas, nggak pernah jadi _junker, _nilai terburuk dari tugas dan ulanganku juga B+. Mom dan Dad juga selalu bilang bahwa mereka bangga padaku.

Okay, bisa dibilang aku nggak seseksi dan secantik Ino, tapi aku punya hal yang membanggakan. Um… misalnya _project_ penelitianku yang dipuji Mr. Orochi? _Well, _aku hanya salah satu dari sebagian murid yang dapat pujian darinya karena dia adalah guru yang sulit. Sejauh ini yang pernah ia puji hanya aku, Hyuuga, dan juga Uchiha. Dan lagi, aku percaya bahwa otakku nggak kosong macam cewek-cewek populer lainnya.

Lagipula, untuk apa, sih, aku kerap membandingkan diriku dengan Ino? Maksudku, aku jelas diundang secara _khusus _untuk datang ke _prom. _Memang, _prom _di sekolahku dihadiri oleh setiap tingkat, tapi ayolah, aku patut untuk merasa spesial karena ketua panitia _prom _sendiri yang mengundangku. Berdasarkan voting pula, aku masuk menjadi calon ratu _prom. _Itu menakjubkan banget! Bukankah itu berarti levelku sama dengan Ino yang juga masuk menjadi calon ratu _prom_?

"Kau benar, Ino," kataku, "kalau aku nggak cantik, mungkin aku nggak akan diundang ke prompt dan dinobatkan jadi ratu."

"Sialan, kau!" Ino melemparku dengan _fried-fries, _"aku yang akan jadi ratu, tahu!"

"Nggak bisa, _Dear," _kataku dengan nada prihatin, "tapi, karena aku baik hati, aku mungkin akan meminjamkanmu mahkotaku."

"Aku membencimu, Forehead."

Nggak, aku tahu dia nggak membenciku. Jika dia membenciku, dia nggak mungkin memakai nama panggilan sayang untukku.

"Akan tetapi, serius, Sakura, kau harus mengatasi rendah dirimu," Ino menambahkan.

"_Well, _aku sedang mengatasinya," tanggapku, "tapi, kau tahu kan, itu sulit… setelah semua yang telah terjadi. Ada kalanya aku merasa diriku nggak pantas."

"Kau pantas mendapat semua ini, oke?" Ino menggenggam tanganku, "lupakan apa yang telah terjadi. Kau sudah terlahir kembali."

Nggak segampang itu untuk melupakan kenangan hidup. Tapi, aku hanya mengangguk saja untuk membalas perkataan Ino. Aku nggak mau mengingat hal yang bisa membuatku melankolis. Toh, itu sudah lama berlalu dan aku sedang berusaha untuk memerbaiki diriku sendiri.

Aku memandang ke luar jendela kafe untuk menghalau pikiranku yang mencoba untuk terbang ke mana-mana. Langit tampak begitu biru dan tentram. Jalanan dipadati oleh orang-orang yang tengah terburu-buru sekalipun ini hari libur.

Hidup di kota besar kadang begitu sesak. Semua orang berdempetan tanpa saling bicara, terburu-buru dengan pakaian rapi, bahkan ada yang mengerjakan laporan sambil berjalan. Ya ampun, banyak dari mereka yang mengambil jatah lembur meski ini akhir minggu. Meski aku sendiri yakin, mungkin di masa depan, aku nggak punya jatah libur yang tetap karena aku ingin jadi dokter. Mengambil napas, aku berpikir bahwa itu masih cukup lama. Seenggaknya aku masih muda dan bisa fokus untuk mendapat nilai yang bagus.

Lucu juga melihat orang-orang yang begitu dekat namun nggak saling kenal dan bicara. Mereka sibuk dengan makanannya, minumannya, membaca buku, atau bahkan bertelepon—tunggu! Aku merasa kenal dengan orang yang sedang menelepon itu. Tinggi, putih, bergaya kasual, dan berdiri di samping mobil mewah yang hitam mengilap. Rambutnya mencuat, meski sedikit turun dan menyentuh bahunya.

Bukankah itu Uchiha? Sedang apa dia di sini? Aku sudah kerap nongkrong bersama ini di kafe ini setiap akhir pekan. Namun, aku baru melihat penampakan Uchiha di daerah sini. Entah kenapa, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang perlu kucaritahu.

"Ino, aku pergi dulu," ujarku sambil buru-buru memasukkan semua barangku ke dalam tas selempang, "ini jatahmu untuk menraktirku, kan?"

Aku nggak menjawab teriakan Ino yang menanyaiku ada apa dan langsung keluar dari kafe. Aku bisa melihat Sasuke yang masih bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang. Penasaran, aku berjalan mengendap-endap ke arahnya. Berusaha agar aku nggak ketahuan. Kemudian, aku bersembunyi di balik mobilnya sambil mengintip Uchiha yang kini berdiri membelakangi mobil sambil berbicara melalui telepon.

"Ya, Mom," aku bisa mendengar suaranya, "kupikir aku akan melewatkan makan malam."

Woah, dia terlihat keren dengan _jeans, _kaos, dan jaket yang simpel. Ia bolak-balik melirik jam tangannya sebelum mendesah dan kembali berbicara.

"Aku segera pergi," ucapnya, "tentu saja. _Yeah, _nggak apa. Itachi bisa mengatasi hal itu."

Kemudian, ia masuk mobil. Aku buru-buru menyingkir ketika mesin dinyalakan. Aku benar-benar nggak menyangka kalau Uchiha bisa menyetir mobil sendiri serta bergaya kasual. Teka-teki tentangnya yang belum bisa kuselesaikan semakin mengusik pikiranku. Aku nggak suka jika ada hal yang nggak kutahu, apalagi bila hal itu menyangkut dengan kehidupanku. Itu membuatku kesal.

Segara saja aku memanggil taksi dan mengikuti mobil yang dikendarai Uchiha. Kupikir, Uchiha itu memang sinting. Terlihat jelas dari caranya mengemudi yang ugal-ugalan. Dia seperti buru-buru, namun aku nggak tahu kenapa. Yang jelas, aku merasa tegang dan senang karena aku berhasil mengikuti Uchiha.

Aku merasa aku selangkah lebih dekat untuk menguak kemisteriusan si Uchiha. Bisa saja dia punya kelemahan yang bisa kumanfaatkan. Memikirkannya saja membuatku bersemangat. Aku nggak bisa membayangkan apa saja yang akan kulakukan padanya. Akan tetapi, aku yakin aku akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

Ya Tuhan, aku makin bersemangat! Aku merasa dunia ada di pihakku karena aku akan—

Oh, _shit! _

Atau mungkin nggak karena mobil hitam Uchiha yang kuikuti mendadak hilang di tikungan.

_God damn you, Uchiha._

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_a/n:_

_Ah, hello. _

_Saya tahu saya butuh waktu yang saaaaangat lama untuk mengupdate fanfic ini. Sebenarnya, ini masuk daftar fanfic sulit saya karena saya nggak terbiasa menulis MC dan butuh usaha keras untuk menjaga Sakura di sini tetap dalam feel "imperfect-barbitch". Ugh._

_**Maaf, **__saya belum bisa membalas review kalian satu-persatu karena saya ngetik ini pun sambil ngerjain hal yang lain. Saya juga sudah kurang tidur beberapa hari di minggu ini. And I just wanna sleep rn tapi kayaknya kerjaan nggak mau kompromi, hwhw. __**Tapi, **__saya baca review kalian semua berulang kali! :D_

_**Untuk HellowMellow **__dan __**Niwa-chaan **__yang bilang ga suka karakter sakura yang bitchy di sini… I'm glad! Usaha saya berhasil bikin karakter yang annoying tapi dia juga punya kekurangan. Lagipula, baru kali ini ada yang muji saya soal karakter yang saya buat dan saya sendiri juga ngerasa "aarggh finally!" ada yang notis gimana nyebelinnya sakura di fanfic ini :"D Tbh, ini kayak kehidupan nyata ngga sih? Sok perfek tapi banyak kekurangan sana-sini? Iya, itu emang saya rolemodelnya (…) #pergi_

_**Soal Gaara, **__saya tahu, banyak dari kalian yang mikir Gaara adalah cowok baik dan kasihan karena diselingkuhi Sakura. Nggak mau spoiler sih, tapi Gaara nggak sebaik itu :} Daaan, tentu saja Gaara punya ending dan alasan tersendiri. Tenang aja._

_**Chapter depan, **__akan mulai diulas alasan Sasuke, masa lalu Sakura, juga hal yang lainnya. Saya berencana menjadikannya seperti puzzle. Jadi, hanya perbagian saja. Dan saya akan berusaa mengetik lebih panjang._

_**Soal update, **__saya tahu saya ga bisa update cepat. Banyak alasan, sih. Namun, __**saya berencana **__untuk menamatkan fanfic ini di tahun 2016, maksimal sampai pertengahan tahun 2017. Saya berencana menjadikannya sekitar 10 chapter atau kurang. __**Jadi, **__saya minta untuk berhenti bertanya kapan saya update fanfic ini. Karena, kalian nggak akan mendapat jawaban memuaskan dari saya sebab saya sendiri tidak bisa berjanji kapan. Kalian akan kecewa dan merasa di-php-in saya nantinya. Kan saqid :(_

_Udah terlalu banyak curcol, wkwkwk. _

_**Review? **_

_Salam hangat,_

_-Hydrilla :)_


End file.
